El retrato del Rey
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur Kirkland atravesaba por un problema familiar que lo obligaba a permanecer de "vacaciones" con su tío escocés. Ese viejo tenía miles de rarezas, pero la que más llama la atención de ese inglés es el viejo cuadro de un singular Rey de Espadas que según cuenta su leyenda, jamás obtuvo a su Reina, bueno... sólo hasta ahora.
1. Encuentro real

Estoy fuera de mi casa, de vacaciones, así que lo único que llevo para escribir es un iPod mal cuidado, aún así me esforcé para traer esto ante ustedes. Gracias a Mariel por ser tan sensual y ayudarme, te amo, no tanto como a Shiki, muajajajaja (?)

Por cierto, en un principio esto era un one-shot, pero el capítulo resultaba enorme y deseaba cambiar un par de cosas, aunque si les gusta hasta aquí también pueden decirlo, en especial la ex-cumpleañera.

**· Dedicado: **A ProngsKJ por su cumpleaños muy atrasado y a esta pareja por San Valentín.  
**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja**: Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia: **Futuro lemon y AU cardverse.

* * *

No han pasado más de tres meses en los que Arthur Kirkland se hospedaba en la nueva casa del Tío Drek, un viejo aficionado a la caza y a los lugares abiertos donde nadie más respire o hable que no sea un conejo o uno que otro pájaro. Ese anciano testarudo llegaba a ser hasta extrovertido en multitudes, pero con su pequeño entorno familiar era un animado viejo lleno de pasados soberbios que está más que dispuesto a relatar bajo la gran chimenea escocesa de los Kirkland.

El anglosajón de veintiún años atravesaba por el asunto del divorcio de sus padres pasando unas cuantas semanas más allí. A esas alturas ya se sabía una y mil historias antiguas e irreales de duendes y caballeros, de reinos, de una chica llamada Jean de cabello hecho de plata fina forjado por la fortuna de su padre, de una orquesta danzante de variados sonidos que tocan antiguamente en aquel pueblito sin ningún músico.

Al anglosajón simplemente le encantaba el olor al barniz viejo de la casa, el rechinar de las tablas y el sonido de los frondosos árboles que se remueven con el viento.A pesar de tener un trabajo de medio día por sus vacaciones pasaba gran parte de su tiempo allí, mirando como Tío Drek trataba de arreglar inútilmente la pata de una mecedora durante horas.

Le vino a la memoria aquel verano cuando él y sus hermanos se la regalaron, "Eso es de ancianas cojas con menopausia" exclamaba con ímpetu mirando la inocente silla como la reencarnación del anticristo hecho madera chirriante. Ahora, en cambio, trata de hacer funcionar a la vieja Betty que fue la mejor amiga de esos huesos cansados y llenos de artritis por la mala ingesta de alimentos en sus años mozos.

—¡Scott ya está casi listo, baja en diez minutos a cenar!—suspiraba y gritaba el viejo haciendo sonar las ollas con el cucharón de plata.

—¡Que no es Scott joder, soy yo tío Drek, Arthur, Arthur Kirkland!

—Oh, Arthur...—se le escuchó desde abajo, el inglés sonrió al ver que el viejo escocés le reconocía.— El enano de la familia, Arthur.—repitió con una risilla traviesa.

El inglés se golpeó contra la madera con brutalidad, cómo se nota que la familia le ama con la intensidad de cuatro gaitas desafinadas. Aunque esta vez no culparía a su tío por tener de favorito a esa bestia inhumana que poseía la desgraciada suerte de compartir sangre... y cejas... y ojos… En fin, Scott era el preferido del abuelo, aunque era de esperarse, el pelirrojo venía a esa casa todas las vacaciones desde que apenas contaba con cinco años, siendo el más escocés de todos los Kirkland. Arthur salió menos vikingo guerrero con pelos en las piernas, él era un caballero (aunque en su casa, claro, aquello era sinónimo de ser una mujer menstruando, delicada y bipolar). Suspiró prolongadamente, su familia era un encanto acaramelado, al menos ese lugar le brindaba algo de paz.

Cuando estaba a pasos de bajar a comer por las escaleras fijó la mirada sobre ese cuadro del angosto pasillo de arriba.

Ese mismo cuadro antiguo de bordes en espirales y marco color chocolate pintado en óleo, de ese óleo que demora atardeceres enteros en secar. Arthur Kirkland reconocía enseguida ese cuadro de todos los demás hombres y mujeres pintados con difuminado sepia que le gustaba coleccionar al Tío Drek. Después de todo, ese extraño escocés le había contado trece veces la historia que envolvía a ese sujeto adornado de figuras en forma de picas.

_«Esta obra se conoce como "El Rey de Espadas". Se dice que el último monarca que reinó en aquella tierra de riquezas y fuerza inimaginable fue el hombre que cuelga en tu cabeza. Un Rey poderoso y tenaz de cabellos dorados y mirada cielo bendecido por los mares que rodeaban el reino. Poderoso, soberbio y con el tiempo a base de mano dura se convirtió en un ser responsable y autoritario. Mas éste Rey nunca supo qué significaba amar, jamás encontró a la Reina que se le prometía en los antiguos escritos y falleció a causa de una enfermedad mundana cuando ya era bastante viejo… por eso la mirada melancólica con la sutil sonrisa. Él creía que algún día su Reina aparecería ante sus ojos, pero ésta no llegó nunca y el reino se derrumbó en el ocaso de la sexta década sin gobernante. Ese Rey, Alfred como le decían sus cercanos… era poderoso, pero ya no tenía las energías ni el valor para continuar solo, básicamente…esa es la historia de este cuadro, Arthur»._

—Eres raro…— rió mirando el cuadro con una sonrisa.

A pesar de la historia, del drama y sentimentalismo de aquella imagen, le parecía que la pose melodramática del cuadro era demasiado sobreactuada. Sólo faltaba que le cayera un rayo de luz y se llevara la mano derecha sobre la frente mientras el viento agitara sus lágrimas cristalinas como la luna llena. Más risa que pena le daba el pobre cuadro. Peor aún, cada vez que pasaba por él, éste le sacaba una sonrisa. ¡Con razón no conseguía una esposa con esa cara! Quizás hasta fuera del otro lado, dícese gay.

Le miró de cerca unos segundos más con una sonrisa pequeña directo al efecto alucinante que hacían sus ojos de un azul cristalino y por un momento sintió que el cuadro le sonrió. Sintió que el cuadro le frunció el entrecejo… que el cuadro se acercaba, el cuadro estaba literalmente saliendo del marco…que cosa tan normal…

¡JODER NO! ¡Eso no era normal! Algo andaba mal ahí, no podía estar alucinando todo eso, creyó que iba a tropezar con el barandal del pasillo hasta que un brazo le sujetó de una manera inquietante. Oh no… eso era hilarante, el cuadro… o sea… la cosa saliendo dentro del cuadro le estaba tomando de la mano, la "cosa" sonrió y a Kirkland se le escapó un estremecimiento que le hacía sentir el cuerpo congelado, tenía que apartarse, el cuadro lo quería matar.

El joven de ojos azules ya tenía parte del torso afuera y le sujetaba con más fuerza mientras trataba de defenderse. Un quejido de ayuda a tío Drek trató de salir de su garganta en la que sentía un suave cosquilleo de angustia que le impedía modular frases coherentes sin susurrarlas. La figura pintada en óleo pareció adquirir una forma más definida, y esa mano fría y áspera de pintura seca le empezó a parecer suave y tibia, con vida.

El chiquillo de la obra de arte sonrió con suavidad y le tomó del mentón acercando sus rostros con un dominio increíble y con una sensualidad sólo corroída por la desquiciada y aterradora situación paranormal que vivía el inglés. Los ojos se abrieron sutilmente y las imágenes de la casa se hicieron borrosas con la figura antropomorfa sonriendo alegre. De seguro estaba dentro de una pesadilla, pero todo era malditamente real. Esa respiración chocándole los labios y esos dedos con la agilidad de un pianista deslizándose por sus cabellos eran increíblemente nítidos. Abrió los ojos y exclamó un jadeo que aquel Rey tapó con su dedo índice depositando sus labios cercanos a su oído para expirar unas cuantas palabras como si fuera su último aliento.

—Por fin… por fin te encuentro… mi Reina.

Arthur no modulaba del todo bien, su cuerpo simplemente parecía el de alguien más. No responde, siente que las manos se vuelven ásperas y sus dedos adelgazan de una forma horrorosa mientras el cuadro lo traga. Viene el miedo, la desesperación, la quijada apretada y los labios sangrantes. El Rey cierra los ojos con algo de pena pidiéndole calma, no puede, una que otra lágrima desesperada salen de sus ojos, ya no puede decir nada… y no, ésta no es la manera, no quería acabar su vida de esta manera.

No es nadie en este mundo, absolutamente nadie. Apenas es alguien reconocible en su familia y acabará colgado en la pared de su Tío, su cuerpo ha entrado por completo al cuadro, el interior es de color azul, como si estuviera sumergido en el mar, la figura del cuadro le abraza, se siente real y aterrador, el ambiente es devastadoramente cálido, los brazos le sujetan la cadera con anhelo mientras flotan en esa extraña nebulosa que irradia luz de vez en cuando, le abrazan como si realmente fuera necesario.

El cuadro le devora, quizás necesitaba una especie de sacrificio, ya no puede luchar más, los ojos le pesan y relaja su cuerpo, todo queda negro… pero esa voz sigue allí. Esa encantadora y masculina voz que le retuerce los huesos y le saca un pequeño latido a ese corazón que se está deteniendo como si fuera el fondo del mar y Arthur se ha resignado a morir ahogado y a ser devorado por la bestia que habita en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad… muerte.

Por unos segundos más en ese irreal y monótono mundo llegó a pensar que sí estaba en un sueño, pronto despertaría, lo haría, y allí estaría Tío Drek cambiándole el nombre por un tal Juanito Gonzales de Cancún, quizás cuando despertara podría hacer las cosas bien o ser un poco más importante para el resto, quizás pudiera serlo.

El inglés se sintió un poco anestesiado cuando trató de abrir los ojos, la cama era sumamente blanda y reconfortante, las sábanas que rozaban su piel con el cobijo de una madre parecían de seda. Nunca pensó que su Tío fuera tan elegante para dormir, más bien se lo imaginaba con una cama a base de lijas y un cubrecamas de piedras pegadas junto a una que otra anguila eléctrica con serpientes en la noche para "relajarse". Se asustó por la decaída repentina que padeció, no le gustaba preocupar al viejo Tío después de la edad avanzada en la que se encontraba. Abrió suavemente los ojos que le presentaban un sin número de colores inimaginables.

—Wh-What the hell am I doing here? —Arthur empezó a retroceder ensombrecido por los acogedores pero relucientes colores hasta golpearse con la cabecera de la enorme cama.

Podía ver un telón sobre su cabeza con los bordes dorados como aquellos de cuentos de hadas donde estaba la bella durmiente pero sin todo el rosado y él por suerte sin un estúpido vestido a juego y una coronita con incrustados de diamantes.

— ¿Esa es la boca de mi futura Reina? ¡Increíblemente imagine una educación aristócrata de tan bello rostro! Aunque… Una Reina fiera tampoco estará mal en mis aposentos reales... ¡Eres sorprendente! —sonrió un sujeto al lado de él.

En realidad pegado a él… casi arriba de él. Está bien, ni tan cerca, pero estaba con una banca al lado de su cama… estaba… tomando su mano. Oh dios, la mano se le hubiera incinerado si un hombre lo tocara así y si aquello no fuera tan anormalmente raro. Miró hacia los lados, nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño como ese, ni siquiera había vuelto a ver la bella durmiente, bueno, no hace tan poco, hace ya cinco meses que no la ve ¡Lo jura, lo jura! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a su retorcida mente para imaginar aquel escenario?

—¿Q-Qué hago aquí? —repitió con la voz temblorosa, el chico de los ojos azules le sonríe con elegancia mientras afila los ojos en una mirada sigilosa y coqueta para frotar el dedo pulgar sobre la mano nívea.

El inglés tiene un estremecimiento raro con esa intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—Estás donde perteneces, tú eres mi Reina…

—¿R-Reina? —y es cuando se fija en el hombre, en el cabello de trigo fresco, en ese traje azulado extraño de épocas antiguas con increíbles pliegues, en esos ojos... en esa mirada fascinante posándose sobre su anatomía con una inquietud estremecedora. Fue cuando reconoció a ese sujeto del que su Tío le solía hablar una y otra vez, y también fue cuando supo que era el sueño más demente o la aventura más desenfrenada en la que nunca quiso emprender marcha. — ¿Eres… eres Alfred?

El supuesto monarca sonrió levemente y el anglosajón sintió que se iba a desvanecer en sus ojos cielo.

—Es increíble... estamos tan destinados a estar juntos que hasta sabes, sin previo conocimiento, pronunciar mi nombre con exactitud.

Arthur se ahorró un comentario, ya que literalmente lo que hubiera salido de sus finos labios sería "Eres un puto cuadro colgado en la pared, de allí te conozco fenómeno", eso diría. Sin embargo, los guardias de enormes espadas en su cinturón adornados en signos de picas con ceño fruncido le hacían dudar de usar su venenosa lengua. Le devolvió recatadamente la vista recibiendo mordazmente una sonrisa inquisitiva y atrevida que le corroía hasta el alma, Arthur trataba de descifrar a qué quería llegar ese tipo.

Un fuerte remezón retumbó sobre la puerta y un elegante pelirrojo con un traje de sirviente se presentó con una sonrisa soberbia junto a otro sujeto que apenas levantaba el rostro. A Arthur pareció dislocársele la mandíbula... alguien, quien sea... ¿Le podía decir qué coño hacía el estúpido Scott en su sueño? ¿Y con esa pinta? Aunque su molesta sonrisa era idéntica a la que conocía.

Trató de no lucir horrendamente sorprendido, el intento le pareció inútil con la boca abierta hasta abajo y las cejas conmocionadas hacia arriba.

—Su majestad...—susurró con cierta molestia e ironía el sujeto que era el gemelo perdido de la víbora que tenía como hermano.— El rey de Diamantes le espera en la recepción.

—No recuerdo haber acordado ninguna reunión con él...— El Rey pareció molesto mientras sujetaba con más determinación la mano del confundido joven.

—Al-Alfred...— Intentó un joven casi idéntico al Rey pero sin expresión segura, incluso hasta algo tambaleante. Poseía una cabellera más larga y ondulada con un extraño rizo delgado que formaba una circunferencia al final.— Él ha dicho que pasaba por aquí por la inspección de armamento ilegal de este año en nuestras fuerzas y llegó al palacio al enterarse de la noticia.

—¿La noticia?— Alfred parecía serio y afiló los ojos apretando los dientes con rencor.

—Que habías encontrado a una Reina al fin.

—¡Maldita sea, de seguro me la intentará robar! ¡No le basta al muy enfermo sexual con las veintisiete sirvientas y ocho sirvientes que de seguro se sirve como plato de fondo a escondidas de su Reina! ¡Él es sólo mío! ¿Se lo has hecho saber maldición?—decía mientras señalaba descaradamente en la cara al de ojos verdes.

Kirkland le miró perplejo.

—Excuse me?— Soltó ofendido.

—No te preocupes, mi exquisita Reina, no dejaré que nadie te toque... menos ese pervertido que no le basta con la pobre Li. ¿Cómo demonios se enteró?—Rugió con autoridad.

—Cosas de la vida, su majestad...— Soltó el pelirrojo con una leve reverencia.

Arthur le miró fijo. Pudo ver esa sonrisa, no en los labios del escocés, sino en sus ojos y en la manera intensa en la que se regocijaba por la desesperación del Rey. El inglés pudo haberlo jurado, ese sujeto... incluso en su sueño le conocía como a ninguno, ese hijo de puta le había contado al Rey de Diamantes sobre su existencia.

—Su majestad...—insistió malvadamente el sirviente, era un desgraciado.

—Oh god Scotty, está bien, iré a verle.— Suspiró molesto apresando la mano de Arthur un instante más mientras le daba una mirada suplicante.—Vendré a verte enseguida mi hermosa Reina... Sólo espera.— Resopló. — Matthew, ven a ver la seguridad de mi otra mitad, sírvele en todo, menos en escapar del cuarto.

—Por supuesto mi señor. — Asintió con una reverencia sutil y una sonrisa extrovertida mientras se dirigía a paso audaz hacia el inglés.

El personaje ficticio del cuadro agachaba la cabeza en un especie de puchero mientras su sirviente le daba un empujón con las manos en la espalda. Debían estar en confianza para tratar con tanta familiaridad a un Rey. Suspiró, en unas cuantas horas más despertaría, en unas cuantas más lo haría. El chico tímido le hizo una reverencia mientras yacía en la cama y fue hasta un perchero cercano a un pequeño velador, traía ropas extrañas, con vuelos y adornos de picas, todo parecía estar tallado de esa forma.

La cómoda de adelante era hermosa, de un barniz soberbio y refinado y con el mismo símbolo sobre los costados y las perillas donde se jalaban cada uno de los espaciosos cajones. A la derecha del gran inmueble podía observar un piano grande seguramente lujoso, sin ninguna mancha y con un banco de cuero para sentarse con un paño de seda tapando las teclas. En la cabecera de la cama, en los dos extremos después del telón que cubría la cama colgaban candelabros y para finalizar arriba una ostentosa lámpara llena de brillos exquisitos. Esa pieza era una obra de arte, tenía unos cuantos cuadros, pero el que más le llamó la atención y hasta le sacó un quejido profundo fue el de su izquierda...

Un cuadro de unas escaleras viejas y una baranda con varios cuadros dentro de la imagen, esa perspectiva... era aterrador, pero era idéntica al segundo piso del cuarto del Tío Drek.

—E-Eso es...—el muchacho junto a él sonrió.

—Sí Reina, lo es. Es de donde le trajo nuestra majestad. La verdad, muchos de nosotros pensábamos que nuestro monarca había caído en la demencia. Decía que había encontrado al destinado... a quien jamás podría cambiar, que lo veía a través del cuadro, que era perfecto, de una belleza irreal y a veces monocromática, inmóvil...y cuando uno de nosotros venía a verlo el chico desaparecía como si nada dejando el cuarto de la imagen vacío, incluso pidió que trajeran la obra de arte a la habitación real, nuestra nación estuvo casi en crisis por dudar del régimen del Rey Alfred. ¡Pero aquí está usted!, es real, él no se equivocaba, usted lo es.— Sonrió el chiquillo que Arthur podría jurar poseía un acento canadiense.

—No puedo creerlo...—susurraba angustiado. El sueño era muy largo y detallado, se asustaba de su propia imaginación. Quería despertar.

Maldita sea, quiere hacerlo.

— ¿Se va a cambiar Reina?

—No soy ninguna Reina...—Susurró frunciendo un poco el ceño. — ¿Y de qué ropa hablas?— Abrió los ojos con sorpresa observando una camisa larga y holgada en su cuerpo que nunca se colocó, el muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

Sabía lo que aquel ser de ojos verdes trataba de descifrar.

—No nos dejó tocarlo señor. El Rey Alfred le bañó y le cambió de ropa...

El anglosajón casi tuvo un ataque de asma, la última persona que lo vio con las nalgas blancuchas a la luz del día fue su madre hace ya más de trece años, y quizás Ryan, cuando lo encontró borracho después de la fiesta de año nuevo.

—¿Me b-bañó?— esa pobre mandíbula amenazaba con escapar de su rostro en cualquier segundo.

—No podíamos negarle la petición, usted aún no ha sido coronado Reina, por lo tanto es como un prisionero de guerra, el Rey puede hacer lo que se le antoje con su cuerpo si no está marcado con el signo de otro Reino o el de Espadas...

—Debo salir de aquí...— Estaba un tanto preocupado, la palabra "lo que sea" no termina de convencerlo, sonaba espantosamente gay.— Esto es tan raro...— Comenzó a reírse lunáticamente y a apretar los ojos para intentar caer al vacío o alguna laguna mental para despertar.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Preguntó el sujeto de lentes de nuevo con timidez.

—N-No, no del todo... Dime... ¿Cómo se llama el sujeto que iba junto al Rey?

—Scott Kirkland, señor.— El inglés tragó grueso, por un momento esperó que fuera otro, un tal Ricardo de la Paz extrañamente pelirrojo. —Me... ¿Hablarías de él?

—Es el mayordomo de cabecera de la familia real, el principal, un hombre bastante respetado, aunque su actual trabajo es por una destitución.

—¿Destitución?

—Así es, los Kirkland son una familia importante, por lo tanto, el cargo que tuviera el primogénito tenía que serlo igualmente. Fue designado como general de la armada del norte... tuvo "cierto accidente" que fue en contra de las reglas del reino por una venganza personal y su majestad lo destituyó a lo que es ahora... ¿No se nota lo poco feliz que es?

—Créeme que se nota, por poco y escupe en el suelo.

—Scott nunca ha sido alguien fácil de controlar.— Rió sutilmente el chico contagiándole una sonrisa al inglés. —Incluso planearon hacerlo la Reina de Espadas, desistieron al ver que intentó suicidarse cuatro veces después de la fatídica noticia.

—¿Su Rey no estuvo en contra?

—Tenía nueve años en ese entonces y Scott era cercano, así que no había problema para él. Hasta ese momento pensaba que su Reina sólo sería como un hermano más.

—Esto es absurdo... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?—susurró con una risa frustrada, todo eso debía ser un sueño, el más bizarro que había tenido.

El de acento canadiense bajó la mirada arreglándose el pañuelo blanco que tenía en el cuello con un leve rubor.

—Cosas de protocolo, no se habla de la intimidad del Rey y de la Reina, hay reyes que ni siquiera se han tocado, sólo reinan en armonía para que...

— ¿Qué planea Alfred conmigo?—alzó la voz con más fuerza.

—Est-o...protocolo... ya sab-sabes, el convencional de parejas del mismo sexo... el de...

—Convencional y una mierda, dime de qué consta ese protocolo...—Arthur le miró fijamente.

El chiquillo se sintió intimidado. —Ya sabes... intimidad marital, bodas... luna de miel, transferencia de fluidos, sexo anal...

—Oh no, oh no... Tengo que despertar antes de esa porquería. — Decía más que cabreado, apretando las sábanas y pálido, no quería que este fuera su primer sueño gay.

Mucho menos siendo una Reina de un país sacado casi de la imaginación de Tim Burton llena de gente rarita con mayordomos malvados y escoceses junto a reyes homosexuales que se enamoran de ti, qué horror.

Tenía que escapar, apretó las sábanas con fuerza cuando sintió la voz del Rey volver después de unos cuantos minutos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse la ropa nueva con dignidad mientras Matthew (que era el nombre del muchacho)le daba su tan ansiada privacidad. Sí, esa dignidad que se fue apenas Alfred entró de una patada a la habitación. Arthur se sumergió como pez bajo del agua sobre las sábanas tratando de no verse apresurado y patético. Estúpido sueño, definitivamente parecía no tener el control de éste, ni siquiera piedad.

Alfred le miró desde lejos. Arthur apenas le devolvía la mirada, más ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Pero la mirada de Alfred era penetrante y sumamente soñadora, le hizo subir la vista cuando ese extraño muchacho se acercaba acechándolo en esa habitación, podía parecer elegante y maduro, pero ahora parecía salvaje y depredador, como si el lobo se hubiera cansado de esperar. Sobre su hombro reposaba una extraña mariposa, el anglosajón miraba como ya estaba frente de él. Lo pudo ver a través de sus ojos, eran convicción lo que movía su corazón, Arthur no conocía del todo a ese Rey posesivo y caprichoso, no sabía que realmente tendría un gran porcentaje de caer para siempre en su encanto y en ese sueño.

—¿Por qué... por qué estoy aquí?

El Rey se acercó a la cama apoyando su antebrazo sobre la cabeza del inglés, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran y sus respiraciones estuvieron una sobre la otra entrecerrando los ojos y respondiendo como si la interrogante fuera obvia.

—Estás aquí para ser mío, estás aquí para enamorarte de mí, mi amada Reina, estás aquí para tener un final feliz para siempre a mi lado...—Le sonrió con una dulzura aplastante y elegancia que se confundía con sensualidad tomándole el mentón, los brazos llevados sobre su cabeza cuidadosamente para depositarle en la cama mientras las mejillas de ambos se teñían.

—Esto... no está pasando.— Se seguía repitiendo ilusamente el anglosajón.

—Te he esperado toda mi vida Arthur, no recibiré un "No" como respuesta. —nunca lo esperaría.

El Rey había encontrado a su Reina, no importaba lo que pensara de esto Kirkland, el destino estaba decidiendo por él. Y el destino presagiaba que sería de ese extraño sujeto fuera un sueño o no.

* * *

**Próximo**** capítulo:** Anunciada una Reina.

* * *

Hasta aquí, si se preguntan dónde está la actualización de Killer love la pondré cuando regrese a mi casa ya que en el iPod no estaba. Espero que hayan tenido un día lindo tanto si están solteros o con pareja o quizás simplemente celebren esto como el día de la amistad.

Buenos deseos para todos, cualquier crítica sirve, soy totalmente nueva en este universo, y si quieren continuación claro, Alfred como Rey... o al menos el de este AU será muy osado con el coqueteo al pobre Arthur. Buenas noches y adiós.


	2. Anunciada una Reina

Bien, un anuncio antes de que lean este capítulo, este no será el último, sí, eso era. Mi resolución se debe a que he hablando con una persona que juzgó mi historia y la encontró un poco irreal y apresurada, porque sí, las cosas con el Rey se dan con el tiempo, pero aún así, describía meses y situaciones brevemente, pasajeras, con detalles para un final sentimental, y aún así, se pierde importancia de algunos hechos y se ve la relación plana y sin emociones.

Y bueno, perdón, en serio perdón. Pero tendré que alargar un poco las cosas, espero no aburrirles. Ahora contestaré reviews, si a alguien le molesta que lo haga avíseme.

**_Karla:_** ¿Estarás leyendo esto?  
**_Arthie:_** También me encanta este mundo, el cardverse, pero soy mala con el… es complicado.  
**_Palabreras:_** Claro que la parte anterior de Scott se debe a mi actual afición secreta (?) Ok, no, la realidad es que no, sólo venía en la historia y ya, representando un marco un tan lógico. Además, querida amiga, el tema que tocaste es importante, porque aquí no existe un Arthur… luego sabrás. Bueno, gracias por comentar, y Shiki es el más sexy macho semental gay del mundo.  
**_Kyary:_** Eso hago, eso hago, aunque me tardé un poquito más de lo que debería. Gracias por comentar, besos y mordidas.  
**_Shacketita:_** Déjame decirte que lo pasé muy lindo en mis vacaciones, gracias por tus buenas intenciones. Y aquí está el capítulo, no del todo interesante pero hecho con cariño, espero te agrade. Muchas gracias por pensar que lo que escribo es lindo… en serio, mucho corazones USUK para ti.  
**_Guest: _**Alfred de Rey es sencillamente mágico, a mí también me enamora escribir de él, muchas gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, el protocolo sí se hará cumplir.  
**_Hitori-chan:_** Tendrá más capítulos, en total serán entre tres a cuatro, depende como arreglo la parte final, quería hacerlo más corto pero cuando lo hice quedó muy monótono el fic. Y bueno, hasta yo desearía ser raptada por un Rey tan perdidamente enamorado y guapo como Alfred, me posaré delante de un cuadro o un espejo a ver que tal me va (¿?) Por cierto, el de Killer love lo más seguro es que lo ponga esta semana, espero también lo disfrutes. Peras y manzanas con amor para ti, gracias por comentar.  
**_Guest 2:_** ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
**_Gugu:_** Un hermano y gaymente rosado protocolo real. Gracias por comentar.  
**_Misaki-jun: _**Aajajajaj, muchas gracias, lo estoy terminando, está hecho con amor para ti y para los que leen.  
**_Mariel: _**A ti por todo el amor, 1313 y apoyo que me das, en serio, muchas gracias, y golpea a la gente que te hace daño.

* * *

El inglés no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca. Cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios en vano tratando de hacerlo desaparecer. Las manos reales acariciaban su cabello dorado, eran tan nítidas y cálidas, se movían con elegancia en su nuca, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra su oreja. El anglosajón sintió un suave cosquilleo ante aquella travesura sensual irguiéndose un poco sobre la cama, frunciendo las cejas y el Rey sólo le devolvió una mirada refrescante con aquella sonrisa irrealmente perfecta, como concedida por un demonio. Arthur se sentía tan poca cosa frente a él. Él brillaba tanto… cada acto, cada palabra era malditamente perfecta y le hacía temblar y apretar la boca de manera tensa, él es todo lo que quiso tener, quizás él era un personaje creado por su subconsciente dotado de lo que alguna vez deseó ser.

—N-No soy de aquí… no lo entiendes. —trataba de no sonar confundido. ¿Cómo explicarle a ese personaje basado en su imaginación que todo su mundo era una invención de su cabeza? ¿Que estaba durmiendo? ¿Que no era más que un cuadro al cual su mente le dio vida, personalidad y actitud?

Y qué actitud maldita sea, el inglés estaba sofocado sólo con aquellos ojos en los suyos.

—Quizás no lo eres, pero estás destinado a serlo, lo sé, el amor siempre lo sabe. —Alfred se limitó a acariciar las confundidas mejillas del joven, sus ojos eran ilusión pura.

Un sueño, porque para aquel Rey aquello también se sentía como algo sacado de una fantasía irreal. La piel nívea, los labios rojos y el cabello dorado con olor a rosas sobre sus manos, el suspirar del chico, su voz titilante, estaba entre sus manos y podría ser sólo suyo. Una sonrisa curvada y elegante salió de sus labios, era su sueño hecho realidad. Buscó por años a una Reina, a alguien que levantara el más pequeño estremecimiento en su corazón en fiestas y reuniones de todos los reinos existentes, buscó ayuda en los Jokers incluso, nadie siquiera conmovió su corazón una milésima de lo que lo hacía ese chico sólo con verlo allí, respirando a su lado, en su reino.

Otra sonrisa exquisita y Arthur quiso apartarlo con las manos que se detuvieron en su pecho. La mirada se intensificó, el inglés nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil sacarse a alguien de encima, forcejeó un poco, suave, no quería levantar manos sobre una figura de la realeza, no quería ser condenado a un calabozo y verse torturado en aquel sueño, ya era suficiente con un Rey homosexual detrás de su virginidad trasero.

Maldito y puto protocolo que le dejará secuelas mentales de por vida.

El momento se vio detenido por una mirada algo sería y de alerta del Rey sobre la puerta. Arthur levantó suavemente la vista y se encontró con el pelirrojo mirando como si fuera poco menos una función de teatro en el marco de la puerta de aquella ostentosa habitación, con los ojos inquisitivos y un cuchillo que hacía girar entre sus dedos sin siquiera rasguñarse. El inglés trató de apartar al Rey y fundirse entre las sábanas por la vergüenza. Su camisa a medio poner no ayuda mucho a que eso se viera normal, menos sus estúpidas mejillas que parecían hervir, pero alguien debía de entenderlo, es la primera vez que un hombre lo acosa de esa forma, y lo peor, se ve indefenso ante la situación.

— ¿Terminaste con la comida Scotty? —susurró algo molesto por la precipitada interrupción.

—Hace cinco minutos he terminado, mientras usted estaba tratando de ahorcar al Rey Francis para que no subiera a la habitación, muy maduro de su parte debo decir, majestad.

— ¡Que querías que le hiciera, venía a posarse sobre mi Reina! ¡Lo dejo tres minutos a solas con él y de seguro…! ¡Por favor, Scott, lo conoces mejor que yo! ¡Debería ser el Rey del Sexo y la depravación! No es alguien de confiar, siento pena del pobre Reino de Diamantes, debe estar convertido en un burdel de segunda mano.

Scott ante la respuesta de su Rey le miró serio y dejó de jugar con el cuchillo.

—Majestad, pido permiso para hablarle francamente por unos treinta segundos ¿Se me es concedido?

—Bien. —barbotó molesto.

— ¿En qué demonios estás pensando maldito crío? ¿Tratas de meterles una espada en el culo a todos en el reino? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si un comentario tan transparente y subjetivo se escapa de tu boca ante otros reyes por la obsesión que estás sintiendo hacia ese muchacho? No tienes derecho a comportarte como un crío ante tu nuevo juguete, al menos no involucrando a tanta gente. —la mirada del escocés era seria y pesada. Alfred se encogió un poco de hombros con la vista seria.

—Arthur… no es un juguete, él será mi Reina. —comentó molesto, apretando los dientes contra sus labios y oprimiendo sus puños ligeramente.

—Compórtate como su Rey entonces. La maldita comida está lista. —hizo una reverencia. —Debes presentarte enseguida.

—Encárgate mientras tanto de Arthur por favor. Quiero que baje a comer a mi lado…—descendió la mirada un tanto contrariado, apretando la mandíbula dando una sonrisa pequeña a Arthur.

Tomó la mano del inglés unos segundos, esa misma que presionaba la sábana con fuerza instantes atrás. Arthur elevó una ceja y apretó un poco la boca nervioso. El chico se inclinó y acercó sus labios a su mano, el inglés llegó a suspirar un poco al ver la delicadeza en que la boca ajena rozaba el dorso de su palma conservándose allí prolongando una despedida. Los ojos se levantaron luego del beso, mordaces e inquisitivos, como marcando propiedad, rogando a los dioses que aquella ilusión no desapareciera.

El Rey se esfumó de la pieza segundos después mientras el escocés le daba un gesto amenazador.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente ellos dos parecían tener confianza, bueno, se conocen desde la infancia. Quizás Scott en este mundo no era un simple demonio hipócrita escupe cigarrillos como en el suyo, parecía más sensato y preocupado por ese extraño reino. El escocés le miró con cierta inquietud en su mirada, los ojos eran fríos y distantes aunque parecía acercarse con intriga, nuevamente empezó a jugar con el cuchillo que relucía como la plata, quizás fuera de aquel material. El escocés habló casi en un susurro, los ojos verdes y gélidos no paraban de mirarle interesados, no sabía qué buscaban en él, pero eran muy diferentes a los de Alfred, todo lo que alguna vez conoció es totalmente diferente a ese excéntrico Rey.

Arthur se pudo vestir a solas, Scott le concedió esa privacidad. El traje era extraño; holgado, una camisa blanca con suaves vuelos en las mangas y en el cuello, tenía una textura similar a la mismísima seda con una chaqueta sin mangas de color violeta azulado, como el chaleco que va antes de un saco grueso y para abajo, básicamente eran unos zapatos café con unos pantalones a juego. Miró entre la ropa y percibió cercano a su pecho el signo de picas nuevamente. Se sintió como sumergido a una época extraña, no había Internet, tampoco es como si fuera muy amigo de la pantalla digital, apenas prendía un computador bien sin que se le prendieran llamas.

Revisó si entre la ropas que traía antes de cambiárselas por las actuales que el escocés le señaló estaban en un cofre detrás de la parte lateral a la cama tenía su celular o algo aunque… encontrar señal allí era un tanto fantasioso. En cambio, que entre un unicornio de tres cabezas escupe arcoíris mitad dragón a romper el techo del castillo le parecería más sensato y lógico.

—¿Estás listo? No dispongas del tiempo de nuestro Rey…—chistó molesto.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? — inquirió Arthur algo aburrido. En ese preciso instante creyó estar hablando con su hermano, su Scott Kirkland, no el mayordomo real de aquel reino.

—Que no te considero mi Reina todavía. Eres un chico mundano que engatusó al Rey y por ti este lugar casi se va a la mierda ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? Estoy seguro que vienes a traer desgracias, quizás no seas la Reina, sino el siguiente Rey de Sangre, tal vez destruirás todos los reinos ¿Cómo confiar en ti?

— ¿R-Rey de la Sangre?

El sirviente hizo un gesto amargo y corroído en malos recuerdos para proseguir.

—Rey de la Destrucción, el Rey de la Guerra, de la sangre, de la muerte, entre otros. Cuando Alfred trajo el cuadro pensaron que él sería el siguiente Rey, que enloquecería, el reino de espadas siempre es el primero en quedar como blanco de acusaciones, claro, somos unos tiranos sangrientos para muchos por antiguos sucesos que ya ni deberían pertenecernos. El Rey de Sangre, se dice que aquel gobernante enloquecerá y guiara a todos los Reinos a la destrucción ayudado con fuerzas demoníacas y rencor de los monarcas anteriores, ni siquiera los Jokers podrían evitar que volviera a destruirse todo.

—Yo no soy… él.

—No pienso discutir eso con un chico raro que sale de un cuadro. Ahora muévete, el Rey desea que comas con él, o comerte, en el mejor de los casos. Cualquiera de las dos estará bien pare él.

Arthur no quiso seguir discutiendo, no era su hermano después de todo. Le impresionó las características y reacciones de los personajes de ese extraño lugar, casi parecían reales, todo lo parecía, desde el sonido de los pájaros posándose en aquel enorme ventanal hasta los pasos de la gente alrededor del castillo.

No pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa cuando siguió a Scott por el largo pasillo lleno de fotos de lo que debían ser antecesores monarcas con bellas Reinas, otros volvían a ser dos Reyes y una que otra pareja de dos mujeres. Esto era una rareza, el piso, la alfombra de estampados con el signo de picas que cubría las escaleras caracol. En realidad, habían al menos cuatro escaleras para bajar hasta el comedor, el palacio era enorme, veía diferentes personas con trajes y otros con armadura resguardando algunas puertas, de mirada seria y recta, de esos que te parabas en frente de ellos a contarles el mejor chiste de tu vida y ellos ni pestañeaban. Estaba todo cubierto de color crema y pizcas de azul rey además de diferentes elevaciones que a veces hasta formaban estatuas extrañas y hermosas figuras desde las esquinas más altas del castillo.

El símbolo que más destacaba eran las picas, todos los trajes de los hombres allí traían aquella insignia casi como la bandera americana en un traje de guerra. Todos excepto aquellos sujetos que rodeaban a un ser elegante y extraño de rubia melena con una sonrisa traviesa que parecía seguirle el paso como si lo hubiera reconocido entre los demás. El escocés miró al sujeto rubio de melena desafiante y amargo mientras éste le arrojaba un pequeño beso volador y le inquiría "si sabes que tú eres mejor" y la mirada del pelirrojo no hacía más que apalearlo con la mirada. Parecía que todos allí se conocían.

Y Arthur sigue sin saber qué hace allí, no siente encajar, pero levanta la mirada escoltado por el mayordomo real y se encuentra con una silla al lado del Rey que le sonríe con elegancia y le llama con un pequeño gesto de manos, refinado. No sabe si obedecer, pero al ver a todo el resto siente que debe hacerlo, los pies parecen temblarle.

Risas, conversaciones, eventos de miles de tonalidades y discusiones que el anglosajón no terminaba de entender mirando su comida algo extrañado. El Rey con acento francés pasaba hablando temas un tanto picantes en la mesa que Alfred parecía rebatirles sin mucha cara de amigos. La mirada del monarca de espadas simplemente era veneno cuando parecían adular en demasía al chiquillo que se sentaba a su siniestra, los ojos buscaban a su presa para ignorar comentarios.

Alfred pasó la mano debajo de la mesa mientras el inglés apretaba los dientes algo irritado por tal descaro, pero no sabía que lo que vendría era peor. Alfred se paró del gran mesón y con la mano entrelazada el anglosajón le hizo levantarse también.

—Rey de Diamantes, también damas y caballeros aquí presentes, hoy quiero anunciar… mi futuro casamiento con Arthur Kirkland. Den una esplendorosa bienvenida a la futura Reina de Espadas.

Arthur tembló un poco y mantuvo la sonrisa nerviosa que esperaban todos los invitados alrededor de la mesa que comenzaban a aplaudir como enajenados y otros, sorprendiendo a la rutina de los perfectos modales, empezaban a saltar en la mesa. Ese era un mundo de locos, sólo faltaron dos horas y al Rey de Diamantes que poco más tarde conocería como Francis para difundir la noticia por todo el reino.

Y todos… los demás reinos.

**~ ººº ~**

Había pasado una semana, Arthur Kirkland estaba rasmillando las paredes y tratando de tirarse del piso más alto de la torre mientras guardias lo seguían, aún faltaban tres meses y algunas semanas para la boda, pero eso no era su mayor temor. Coma, cayó en coma, única hipótesis lo suficientemente realista para explicar esa eternidad dentro de ese mundito, al principio pensó que se acabaría, que seguir el juego sería divertido, luego, al despertar, tendría algo con lo que traumarse de por vida y escribir un cuento cambiando claro su personaje por alguna chica, no le desea a ningún desgraciado hombre ese martirio. El anglosajón estaba botando los modales a la mismísima mierda. No despertaba, hiciera lo que hiciera no despertaba, e incluso trató de ir al cuadro y arrojarse a este pero el endemoniado Rey de Espadas había mandado a custodiar el recuadro con cinco guardias enormes descendientes de troles a las afuera del bosque.

Él podía aguantar muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero aquello, eso… ese estúpido Rey, acosador personal, realmente estaba demente. Seguirle casi siempre, sólo lo abandona cuando tiene reuniones e incluso lo lleva a algunas juntas para que le conozcan como la puta prometida. Deseaba arrojarle un par de cosas, pero no podía, allí estaban sus estirados guardias y esa sonrisa de terciopelo que le sujeta su brazo con un magnetismo idílico. Cómo toma su cadera cuando tiene un arrebato de ira que él sosiega con una pequeña risa sutil y espontanea para acercar sus labios y siente la respiración de aquel monarca, suave y paulatina, húmeda, sofocante, le hace entrecerrar suavemente cerrando los ojos para que su mano terminara soltando delicadamente el objeto que estaba a punto de arrojar.

Ese Rey le estaba haciendo algo a su orate mente, lo estaba manipulando con sus cursis palabras, con detalles estúpidos, con besos en el cuello, en la frente, en las mejillas de su cara, besos… que aunque no quiera aceptar le dejan los labios húmedos y deseosos.

Alfred no se ha atrevido a tocar sus labios, se ríe embelesado por la hermosura de su futura Reina y trae cartas de su puño y letra, rosas, gemas de diferentes tonalidades. Alfred es coqueto e improvisado, le saca a bailar sin previo aviso mientras un músico exquisito toca un vals en piano para ellos. El inglés no es muy bueno bailando, pero cuando lo hacía con aquel hombre su pies flotaban y todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer como si nunca antes hubiera existido.

—Reina… ¿Quiere un paseo por las afueras del palacio? —el muchacho sonrió sentado a los pies de la cama. Arthur contemplaba el gran espejo de la habitación sin mirarlo a los ojos, sólo observándolo a través del espejo, no le daría otra vez el gusto de pasmarlo en sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera puedes salir normalmente a las afueras del jardín, los ciudadanos te comerán, y a mí contigo. —lleva una semana, lo suficiente para que su habilidad le permitiera aprender los detalles más relevantes de esa tierra, de los demás reinos, una verdadera fantasía estructurada por su cabeza.

Puto cuento de Tío Drek. Todo esto es su maldita culpa.

—No les dejaría tocarte, Arthur. Creí mencionártelo: soy sumamente egoísta. Ya no te dejaré ir, no importa cuanto lo intentes. Eres la rosa más hermosa y cristalina que jamás he visto en mi vida, mi tiempo se detuvo cuando te conocí, eres mi otra mitad, Arthur. —otra vez esa sonrisa, el inglés pudo verla a través del espejo y ya sintió como la estúpida sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Al menos, aquellos días ha podido disimularlo de una manera más sofisticada, esta vez fue menos notorio que el comentario le había llegado, pero Alfred seguía sonriendo como el cazador acorralando a la liebre.

Alfred hizo un gesto sutil y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a su indiscutible Reina. El anglosajón le encaró con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido, adivinando la jugada del Rey, pero no, no supo adivinarla ciertamente ya que Alfred se acercó encorvándose un poco para abrazarlo con recelo. Su fuerza era admirable, las manos sujetando la parte posterior de su cadera y la otra arrimándose su espalda, parecía una estúpida princesa, iba a decir algo y Alfred simplemente le sonrió con sutileza obligándole a guardar silencio mientras le cargaba, silencio que ese inglés no iba a mantener, no le serviría a ese sueño fielmente, algo de resistencia siempre es buena, necesaria.

—O me sueltas… o me sueltas. —el Rey rio ante la cantidad de opciones besándole el cuello.

Entre pequeños gritos e insultos Jones lo llevó hasta un cuarto extraño para darse cuenta que no era precisamente un cuarto, era un enorme guardarropas… de centro vacío, como para probarse la ropa, espacioso, a los costados estaban cajones grandes y más arriba ropas colgadas. Era el closet más enorme en que Kirkland alguna vez ha soñado con estar. Todas las ropas tenían un tono similar, sólo una que otra prenda para ocasiones especiales parecía variar un poco llenándose de ostentosidades, gemas y joyas, encajes dorados adornando el borde de los vuelos. Arthur Kirkland iba a patear al americano para que lo suelte, eso claro, hasta que le vuelve a sonreír con gracia y lo tumba en el suelo apaciblemente posicionándose arriba de él estirando un poco el brazo agarrando unas cuantas prendas, el inglés le mira venenoso y ácido, cómo quería sacárselo de encima y prenderle fuego, a este paso le terminaría mordiendo su real mano con manicura.

Estaba en ello, cuando siente unos traviesos dedos sobre su camisa desabrochando los botones café chocolate, el rostro se acerca al suyo y tiene un estremecimiento… ¿Qué demonios planeaba hacer?

—Tú ma-maldito…—reprochaba en un suspiro ahogado en sus labios. Quiso enfrentar la mirada del americano, pero esta era seductora, confiada, le derrotaba totalmente con esos labios curvados y esa risa irreal. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas por una mano y sintió el delirante tacto de los labios del Rey sobre la piel de su cuello, sus mejillas se sonrojaron abruptamente y sus pies trataban de removerse. Estaba atrapado entre sus garras. Para ser un maldito chico mimado tenía una fuerza y una facilidad para inmovilizarlo casi prodigiosa. Los ojos se cerraron suavemente como los de un gato jugando con el ratón.

Ahora sí que deseaba golpear a ese estúpido Rey, pero no podía, la camisa estaba totalmente abierta, las mejillas del inglés ardían y su respiración se agitaba.

—Pu…De-sgraciado voyerista, enfermo…—expiraba acalorado, expuesto.

— ¿Voyerista? —arrastró las palabras con locura. —Quién sabe, tu cuerpo es delicioso mi Reina. Pero consumirme en él por acuerdo mutuo… es incluso más perfecto y exquisito. Sé que me darás la oportunidad de amarte.

— ¡M-Me estás forzando! —decía apretando la quijada. Sentía su aliento tibio y el cuerpo del muchacho que poseía un acento estadounidense demasiado cerca, los pies le temblaban y las muñecas se removían en la fuerte mano del Rey que sonreía con una ternura extravagante a la situación.

—Te ves lindo sonrojado, Reina. Cuando seas mío… me mostrarás más de ese angelical rostro. —Y Alfred sólo mantiene la risita mientras la piel expuesta del inglés es cubierta con una tela grande y suave.

Arthur Kirkland parpadea con fuerza cuando el chico se levanta y le guiña un ojo.

—Sólo quería que te pusieras ropa nueva. Es una capa y una camisa lisa de color crema, para que saliéramos sin ser el centro de atención…—luego de aquella confesión se ríe de Arthur, en su cara, EN SU MALDITA CARA. Las mejillas del anglosajón permanecen rojas, realmente deseaba arrojarle algo.

Cuando nadie lo viera cogería un cuchillo carnicero de la cocina y le cortaría su linda cabeza, podría jurar que lo haría. Nadie juega así con él, odia que Jones sea un Rey y no un puto guardia, allí sí que le aforra mientras se ríe diabólicamente.

Levantó la mirada molesto mientras se ponía la camisa. Tranquilidad le pedía a su mente, estuviera donde estuviera sería un caballero, no un simio primitivo. Aun así, no pudo evitar que su vista titubeara al encontrar los ojos del Rey que se desvestía ante sus esmeraldas. La piel nívea un poco más oscura que la suya, los músculos torneados. Era una tortura ver como se deslizaba la nueva y rustica camisa a su pecho, su sólo cuerpo y su mirada parecía un incentivo sexual, tenía de donde vanagloriarse. Pero el inglés no lo iba a aceptar, no iba a aceptar que aquel hombre le pareció innovador, en realidad, nunca estuvo seguro de su sexualidad, y estaba aún más impactado que le agradara… sólo un poco lo que vio.

Arthur le siguió pesadamente con la capucha y salieron por la parte posterior, a través de los calabozos. Un viejo de una gruesa barba reconoció a Alfred enseguida a pesar de que se había puesto una cabellera de color café y se pintó un signo de picas en la mejilla derecha. Hablaron un par de minutos y rieron, el menor parecía hacer eso a menudo para visitar a sus ciudadanos y creerse por unos segundos uno de ellos. De cierta manera Kirkland pensó que la vida siendo un Rey era solitaria… más sin tener un acompañante… pero demonios, tampoco quería ser él, jamás se imaginaría una vida entera al lado de ese sujeto.

Jamás.

—Gracias Ritsy…—sonrió Alfred. El inglés pestañeó ¿No podía ser un nombre más rudo para semejante vikingo? ¿Danielita quizás? Aguantó una pequeña risa en su estómago.

Arthur pasó por calles alegres donde se cantaban canciones. Pasó por tiendas pequeñas de artesanías únicas con los adornos de picas, había relojerías a montones con artefactos sacados de cuentos antiguos con un barniz que se notaba fabricado a mano con sudor y sangre. Podía oler las comidas que dejaban reposar en las ventanas de las casas, también el sonido refrescante del viento, el sol se ponía y una alarma sonaba en el trayecto.

—Mierda…—se reía alegre el muchacho mientras sujetaba la mano del inglés. —Ven, por aquí— Señaló. —A esta hora el único camino que no está rodeado es el de la salida al oeste, apúrate o te comerán vivo…

El inglés frunció las cejas. Como si le importara esa mierda, si le mordía una nalga un perro imaginario no le pasaría nada. Aunque algunas sensaciones son demasiado reales para dejarlas pasar.

Apenas pudieron atravesar por la mística salida que había mencionado el muchacho, parecía que conocía cada calle con una memoria fotográfica. Ahora estaban a las afueras del Reino, en un bosque. Quiso tomar un respiro y el menor ya lo estaba jaloneando hacia afuera con una brutalidad horrenda, como si fuera el saco de papa. El Rey ni suspiraba, para ser alguien de la realeza tenía una condición física que era de envidiar.

Los bosques eran hermosos, eran extensos y vivos, eran puros, eran irreales y a la vez tan nítidos. El inglés jamás ha tenido un sueño más real que este, por unos segundos, al sentir como corría atrapado en esa cálida mano, al sentir los ojos azules doblegando sus fuerzas… no lo encontró del todo malo sumergirse por siempre en aquel ensueño, se sintió…querido y bienvenido, sentía…que encajaba.

Sus dos manos…encajaban. Era eléctrico, por unos segundos, no lo quiso soltar, hasta que el Rey lo hace a los pies de un rio de cristal. Parecía cubierto de hielo con una capa densa, pero el Rey sumergió una de sus manos y adoptaba una contextura líquida nuevamente.

—Es el Río de Cristal, sólo te podré mostrar esto por ahora. Reina, no dudarán en venir a buscarnos… incluso Scotty se subirá a un caballo, y créeme que aunque no use una espada ya por ciertas prohibiciones ese sujeto es de temer incluso con cuchillitos de mantequilla…—se reía mientras volvía al inglés y se sentaba en el regazo de un árbol suspirando fuertemente.

—Eres extraño para ser…un Rey.

—No soy extraño… estoy enamorado, que es muy diferente. —rio con facilidad. Arthur se sentó a su lado mientras evitaba mostrar la expresión que provocó aquel monarca.

Alfred le miró sin recato alguno cuando éste se acercó y suspiró con vehemencia como preparándose para contar una antigua historia. Sus ojos de un momento a otro se volvieron soñadores, anhelando meterse en la historia que podría contar… y bueno, la historia no era nada muy especial, hablaba de amor, de su amor.

—Perdón Rei-…Arthur, pero… no te dejaré ir, no lo haré, sé que suena loco… pero estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. Cuando te toco, cuando me miras, cuando nos sonrojamos al mirarnos, sé que esto existe y es para mí, sé que este es nuestro destino. Te veía todos los días a través del cuadro, no sabes cuánto me gustaste, que tan hermoso me pareciste… te veía siempre, todo el tiempo. Apenas tomaba un descanso para ir a unas cuantas reuniones, usaba magia para que el cuadro me mostrara que hacías…eso…me dejaba exhausto, pero por ti no importaba. Amaba tu sonrisa cuando terminabas de limpiar los barandales o sacar un clavo en mal estado… eras tan irremediablemente perfecto. Serás mi Reina… lo serás, nos amaremos por siempre… seremos felices…—ríe, busca la mano del inglés que tiene un estremecimiento cuando es tocada, pero no la aparta del todo.

Agacha el rostro, suspira con fuerza, no quiere demostrarle que está algo… conmovido, todo lo demás que llena su cabeza es que ese chico es un dependiente y obsesivo niño mimado.

—No soy la Reina, no soy yo Alfred… te decepcionaré. —no era nadie en especial, ni siquiera en su sueño podría serlo.

—Serás la Reina… lo sé, una marca empezará a zurcir tu piel, cuando estés conectado a mí poseerás magia, nos consumiremos el uno al otro, crearemos armonía y reinaremos este lugar por siempre. Seremos conocidos por ser los Reyes que brindaron la mayor prosperidad y alegría al reino, sé que será así.

—Fantasías, Jones.

Alfred se irguió de hombros y sonrió en un suspiro más ante la negativa de su Reina. —Te darán una real nalgada en el trasero por salir.

—Mientras no me las de Yao todo bien, con esas manitas me deja sin trasero. —se ríe. —Por cierto…—agrega y le entrega un anillo, el inglés frunce las cejas. —No me mires así, el de matrimonio será enorme… ese es sólo… un anillo forjado con un acero especial del Reino de Corazones. Me adelantaré yo para no ver si quieres, se dice que si lo fundes en el lago… si el anillo se torna burdeo, rosado o rojo, aquel ser que te lo dio está destinado a ser tuyo.

—Tonterías…—escupió el chico.

—Como te dije, me adelantaré… de allí depende probar o no. —sonríe suavemente, acaricia los dedos del anglosajón antes de marcharse arreglándose la capucha.

El inglés frunce el ceño y arroja una piedra al lago. Apenas y dio un rebote y se hundió, nunca ha sido del todo bueno en eso. Scott en cambio hacía hasta bailar a la puta piedra. Arthur se siente realmente poca cosa, incluso, se mofa de su sueño, una Reina… su subconsciente lo convertía a él en una Reina de un chico tan encantador como Alfred, no podía ser algo más irreal y fantasioso, todo aquella era una mierda. Aún así… caminó pesadamente hasta el rio que se descongelaba a su paso, frunció las gruesas cejas viendo si el Rey no lo espiaba entre uno de los árboles y se encorvó mucho hasta tapar con su propia capa el agua para que no se viera el resultado. Sumergió el metal que se colaba suavemente en uno de sus dedos.

Era de color…

—Verdaderas tonterías…—chistó luego retirándolo del lago y ocultándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le dijo a Jones que había sido de color negro. Alfred le miró preocupado, el inglés es bueno mintiendo cuando quiere. La verdad, ese no fue el color.

Rojo, el color fue rojo intenso.

**~ ººº ~**

Ya eran dos semanas y cinco días. Arthur no lo podía creer y se cuestionaba su cordura, no asimilaba cómo cada día se iba adaptando más a esa alocada vida. Los modales que ya poseía se iban refinando con los que se despeñaban en la mesa real y en algunas comidas que el mismo Jones le trae con una sonrisa coqueta y ávida por las mañanas, sonrisas y comidas que le han sacado un sonrojo cada mañana. Las ropas, el modo de levantarse y sonreír ante las personas que esperan fervientemente la coronación y hacen reverencia ante su presencia.

Alfred le había hablado de un signo que se forjaría en su piel cuando se fundiera con el Reino y su labor, cuando se creyera un ciudadano y cuando sus dos almas se aceptaran como una, algo demasiado cursi y rosado, pero que le hizo apretar los diente cuando en su antebrazo derecho se empezaron a formar líneas de tinta negra irregulares que no salían ni con la escobilla más poderosa del Reino, el inglés se ponía pálido… no era posible que sintiera que su alma se fundía con la de ese excéntrico Rey. No eran compatibles, no lo era.

No debían serlo.

La rutina de aquel lugar lo estaba sumergiendo; los profesores particulares, Alfred mirarle a ratos cuando tenía un espacio en sus tareas reales, lo hacía desde el marco de la puerta, apoyando las manos en los barandales y una sonrisa coqueta de un merodeador obsesivo. El mayor trataba de prestar atención a sus clases, pero siempre que él estaba allí no podía, maldita sea, era imposible.

Scott Kirkland en tanto… cada vez que puede le hace la vida una mierda, le recuerda tanto a su hermanito, idéntico la verdad, antes era diferente, ahora le parece su vivido retrato. Cuando puede lo tortura psicológicamente, incluso, diciendo que el Rey ha estado con muchas otras mujeres, que cuando pueda botará al inglés. El odio era infundado, o al menos eso le parecía a Arthur, nunca le había hecho algo relevante a ese escocés… excepto "tentar" a la majestad en ese lugar, y… últimamente ni siquiera lo intenta, en realidad nunca, NUNCA lo intentó, es el Rey quien se ciñe a su cintura y le mira firmemente hasta que el inglés no aguanta la mirada y lo aparta. El único normal era...Matthy, hasta tierno era y le ayudaba a escabullirse del Rey con una sonrisa traviesa y tímida.

Los monarcas de otros reinos en tanto, bueno, sólo ha conocido a Francis. Esa rana extraña era conocidamente pervertida, ha quemado todas las cartas indecorosas que le ha mandado, bueno, no, Alfred las quema con una risa diabólica antes de que Arthur siquiera las toque atribuyendo que un "Querido Arthur" era demasiado peligroso, de que seguro planeaba algo diabólico. La historia contaba con un dragón de cinco cabezas y Francis con el traje de una bruja, fue demasiado para su imaginación.

El inglés suspiró y abrió los ojos suavemente. El salón estaba iluminado con aquellas excéntricas lámparas a los costados y tres arañas hechas de diamantes, nunca había visto una decoración como aquella, él estaba en un mundo soberbio dominado por la fantasía, y aún así… se sentía extrañamente grato. Veía los ostentosos diamantes de las mujeres que danzaban, como en el fino vals con las luces semi-oscuras se intercambiaban con una gracia adecuada las parejas conociendo gente nueve, en el rostro de las señoritas y caballeros se lucían los diferentes símbolos. Habían muchedumbres de todos los reinos, de todos los lugares.

Alfred que había permanecido sentado se paró y entrelazó los dedos sobre una copa de un vino de un color burdeo atrayente, la tomó con un suspiro, el inglés rechinó los dientes ¿Qué estaba haciendo viéndolo con tanta determinación? Pero mirar sus labios le ha producido un cosquilleo interesante desde aquel día en el Lago de Cristal.

El Rey anticipó su mirada mientras se deshacía sólo un poco la corbata de manera irresistible y dejaba la copa de vino en un lugar cercano. Con una gracia vana se deslizó hasta lo que sería la futura Reina, dando una suave reverencia para invitarle a bailar, Arthur se negó mientras apretaba las manos nerviosamente, algunas personas se habían detenido a mirarles, Kirkland definitivamente no quería bailar… pero cuando él extendió su mano para rozar la suya sus pies titubearon a seguirle, su mirada era hipnotizadora, quizás era la música o el trago extraño con olor a cerezas que bebió… pero le estaba siguiendo, aferrándose a la cálida mano, aferrándose a ese extraño sueño.

—Gracias por aceptar, mi hermosa Reina…—le miró coqueto, antes de que el inglés frunciera las cejas las manos del Rey fueron a parar a su cintura con la delicadeza de un músico de orquesta, deslizándolos suavemente por la espalda antes de dejarlas caer en su lugar sacándole un suave escalofrío al inglés que trató de reprimir con una sonrisa molesta y forzada.

—Llámeme Arthur, su osada y pervertida alteza.

—Arthie, suena mejor…—se rio entre dientes mientras el anglosajón trató de ordenar sus pies y pisar los contrarios con el talón, pero la mano que sujeta su cintura lo estrechó al cuerpo más alto mientras daban un suave giro impidiendo con gracia su ataque.

El menor se reía vencedor, el inglés analizaba si había algo con lo cual arruinarle aquella sonrisa afrodisiaca que parecía tener, esos ojos que brillaban como dos luceros, consumiéndole, ese abrazo que parecía desmoronar sus fuerzas y todas sus intenciones, un suspiro estremecedor y lo que siguió fueron los dedos entrelazándose con los suyos, le hicieron perder completamente el ritmo que aún no llevaban al bailar, pero Alfred manejaba la situación con una gracia increíble y recatada. Arthur segundos después no bailaba, estaba flotando entre los brazos de ese Rey, se sentía ligero como una brisa de otoño.

Estaba siendo consumido por esa sonrisa atrevida, arrasado por aquellos sentimientos desbordantes que parecían contagiarlo. Alfred era un narcótico que se expandía en su cuerpo con cada sonrisa y palabra, era una enfermedad contagiosa cuyo único objetivo es el inglés que en un principio parece resistir los síntomas, pero a la segunda semana está decayendo. Sus palabras no tienen la convicción de antes, esas mismas palabras ahora le tiemblan en los labios y los dedos contrarios detienen el movimiento al bailar.

La música se ha puesto en su contra, es lenta, las parejas ya no se intercambian, el agarre del Rey es más consistente, sus caderas se unen, sus pechos también, la mano que sostenía la suya se deshacía en su agarre para rodear con ambas manos el cuerpo del anglosajón que parecía olvidarse siquiera como se respiraba. El Rey no le piensa dejarle escapar, la música guía sus pasos mientras Jones empuja el baile sutilmente al son de la música, los ojos chocan.

Arthur Kirkland nunca había estado a esa distancia tan cercana con otro hombre, la sonrisa cálida del chico nublan su mente, siente el corazón de aquel monarca en su pecho, la respiración ronca, los ojos anhelantes y deseosos. Entre aquellos movimientos más torpes que planificados el anglosajón enreda sus brazos sobre los hombros de Alfred. Busca algo en su mirada, algo que siempre tuvo allí, pero ahora, entre un poco de alcohol y roce de pieles podía comprender, su respiración era húmeda y sintió como sus ojos se entrecerraban.

De su boca trataban de salir palabras, quizás una excusa por la posición que adoptaba… de esa extraña aceptación. Alfred F. Jones se mantenía expectante, sin despegar los ojos de aquel ser, no hizo movimiento alguno, los labios que chocaron al termino de aquella canción no fueron atraídos ni forzados, fue un beso suave y prolongado por parte de los dos, los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos friccionando al cuerpo del otro para sentirlo nítido. Alfred no besó… él fue besado.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí se los dejo, si alguien le molesta que el fic se haya alargado puede decírmelo, realmente quería terminarlo en dos capítulos, pero tampoco quería dejar la relación del Alfred y Arthur tan vacía como me la hizo ver una amiga, sin vida, poniendo en apenas un párrafo lo que pudieron haber leído con más detalle.

Por cierto, el odio de Scotty hacia la futura y cejona Reina sí está fundamentado… y con una historia un tanto triste.

Espero saber su opinión del capítulo y de todo esto, en realidad estoy un poco insegura con el fic.


	3. Motivos ocultos

Aquí está el siguiente, el próximo es definitivamente el último, esta parte de la historia es un poco lenta y no hay tanta interacción en los reyes como quisiera, pero tengo mis motivos. En fin, espero que les guste. Aquí están contestados los comentarios, si alguien me falta o no quiere que los conteste avíseme de antemano por favor.

Gracias a Marielo por ayudarme con este capítulo, aunque siga odiando sus chancletas y no me modele en un kilt sexy y escocés últimamente, ojalá sí estés súper bien y no digas que lo estás para no preocuparme. Besos y manoseo para ti.

**_Xozo:_** Son lo mejor del mundo los helados de Arale, me recordaste mi linda y homosexual infancia. Y… el final tendrás que verlo por ti mismo. Muchas gracias por comentar esta historia.  
**_Gatita:_** Aaajjaja, claro que no era por borracho, aunque siempre los tragos dan algo de valor. Muchas gracias por comentar, tú eres más sensual por hacerlo que yo por escribir.  
**_Kyary:_** Muchas gracias por tu animo, espero que te guste este capítulo, ya estoy un poco menos insegura a pesar de que esta parte de la historia es lenta, pero lo compensará lo que sigue. No me muerdas, yo regalo mordidas (?) y me gustan los altares, que tenga escoceses sexys y pelirrojos. Muchas gracias por comentar.  
**_Shacketita:_** A Arthur le encanta ese Rey, está claro, sólo que está algo confundido y por eso no lo acepta el pobre… pero ya verás, ya verás. Gracias por tu sensual comentario, siempre te veo en varias de mis historias, eres genial :D  
**_Lin Zu:_** No es taaaan triste lo de Scotty, un tanto trágico eso sí, más o menos se demuestra porque es como es. Muchas gracias por comentar, y el casamiento gay se ve en el capítulo cuatro, espero te guste.  
**_Rolk:_** Se amarán mucho y seguiré, ya verás ;D  
**_UsUkLover:_** Lo tsundere de Arthur no me suele salir en muchos fics, en este sí, además de que era lindo verlo de negado a su sueño y a lo que siente por el Rey. Muchas gracias por leer, mordidas sensuales para ti.  
**_Hitori-chan:_** Scotty tendrá final feliz… en realidad su pasado es triste, pero su presente es normal y quiere mantenerlo estable, así que moverá lo que sea necesario para hacerlo. El Rey junto a su Reina son un encanto, están destinados a amarse el uno al otro, muchas gracias por comentar.  
**_Naruhi:_** Ya verás cómo terminará, y gracias por apoyar mi idea de alargarlo, aunque no sea mucho lo que lo haré. En cuanto a Killer love habrá un lemon un tanto rudo entre Alfred y Arthur, así que no te preocupes, pero no te puedo decir cuando. Seguiré el fic lo más pronto posible, sólo que tuve unos problemas y me atrasé. Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguir mis fics, mordidas salvajes para ti.  
**_Yuki:_** ¿Acción? Bueno, tendrá algo de eso, pero en el siguiente capítulo, en esta parte se ve más que nada cosas que aclararán lo que pasará al final, gracias por leer y comentar.  
**_Polilla:_** Perdón… si quieres puedes dejarlo y comer jamón, ya sabes a lo que me refiero gelatina mía.  
**_Yo:_** Muchas gracias señor o señora Yo.

* * *

Scott Kirkland estaba sentado sobre una poltrona lujosa de respaldo grueso hecho con plumas de las aves danzantes a las orillas del bosque. Katherine (como le había puesto al inanimado objeto) era su favorita, definitivamente. Cuando no quería cumplir sus obligaciones y abstenerse de realizarlas por un tiempo siempre estaba esa preciosidad allí, seduciéndolo con su acolchada textura. El propio Rey le daba la autoridad para esto, después de todo, no había nadie en todo el palacio que desconociera que ese muchacho era más importante que el mayordomo de cabecera.

En esos instantes estaba ubicado cercano a la entrada oeste mientras uno que otro valiente servidor se atrevía a preguntarle qué es lo que debían hacer, escondiéndose detrás de una bandeja de plata reforzada en titanio por si el pelirrojo intentaba arrojarle uno o más cuchillos.

Scott suspiraba con una calma atípica en él, sin fruncir siquiera el ceño, con una expresión baja y los labios un tanto desajustados en actitud pensativa. Aún así, temían acercársele. Quizás, estaba reflexionando algo importante y si lo interrumpían demasiado no diría nada, pero incendiaría sus casas al anochecer.

La verdad, todos estaban un tanto equivocados. Lo que lo mantenía ocupado era ese tal Arthur… Arthur Kirkland, cuyo apellido le produce mareo y un poco de asco, dando paso a su explosiva personalidad ¿Por qué el mismo apellido? ¿El maldito podrido nombre? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle tanto a ese monstruo de ojos jade? ¿Por qué?

Una risa lo devuelve a la tierra, su mirada se cierra asesina ante la indeseada visita. Si era Francis le iba a meter su puta coronita en el a…

Mierda, era peor que él, mil veces prefirió al asexuado velludo. Era uno de sus hermanos, luciendo el jodido uniforme militar y llevando una sonrisa ladeada. Siempre refregándole el maldito cargo que, a pesar de ser significativamente menor al que alguna vez tuvo, estaba trabajando para lo que realmente nacían la mayoría de los Kirkland: ser una familia poderosa y real de alta capacidad en combate y estrategia.

—Dylan, amor mío, en serio no estoy para que me jodas. —el pelirrojo tenía un tic nervioso que amenazaba con desfigurarle la cara.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Ya sé! Así que al final eras la doncella enamorada perdida y homosexualmente del Rey, pero era muy joven para ti antaño, entonces, ahora que ha crecido y se ha ido con otro sujeto que apenas conoce tú te sientes herido y cambiado, mole-…—El muchacho se detuvo cuando una fría mirada penetró en su piel. Los ojos del escocés parecían inyectados en sangre de lo diabólico que se veía al enojarse. El joven de cabello rojizo ceniza se hundió de hombros sentándose en un poltrón cercano mientras juntaba los labios con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo recuerda… ¿Verdad?

—Cállate.

—Te recuerda a nuestro hermano… al que murió cuando apenas tenía cuatro meses.

—Dylan, cállate.

—Te recuerda que mató a nuestra madre.

—Pasado… es pasado. —suspira con la voz ronca prendando un lamento oculto en sus labios, no puede olvidarlo. No puede.

Para él, aquel día, fue como cualquiera. Realmente… empezó como cualquiera y terminó como ninguno.

_« __Se había anunciado que la Reina daría a luz al primogénito que llevaría el signo real y por tanto, la corona. Ya tenían incluso destinado un nombre para el heredero, sería Alfred F. Jones, el que a penas debía estar gestándose en el vientre de su majestad. _

_Scott Kirkland era el mayor de sus dos hermanos con apenas siete años, vivía junto a su madre pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jodiéndose la existencia en el palacio, algo desganado y coqueteando con las doncellas cuatro años mayores. Eso hacía la mayoría del tiempo como buen galán, pero era su obligación estar allí y esperar al sucesor, se le había criado para vivir en función al bienestar del reino como los demás de su familia, empuñaría su espada para ser el fiel caballero del príncipe y velar por su dicha, y quizás, convertirse en la futura Reina si el reloj marcaba el trazo sagrado en su piel._

_Y aún sabiendo todo eso… poco le importaba la realeza y el chico que venía en camino. Estaba más emocionado por el que llegaría a su familia. Aunque lo disimulara poniendo caras de enfado y molestia, lo esperaba con ansias. Parecía un chico duro pero se regocijaba en la cuna familiar y en las sonrisas de la fraternidad. Aunque… su madre había estado delicada, más con su padre que aún no volvía de la expedición a las afueras del Reino. Pero Scott creía que su padre volvería y reiría orgulloso de él parar revolverle los cabellos de la cabeza por ser valiente y cuidar solo a su madre y hermanos, aunque claro, atendido por algunas sirvientas que mandaron del palacio real…detalles… detalles. _

_Cuando llegó a casa una de las asistentas reales le recibió con una risa algo histérica. El menor sentía ruidos dolorosos y las voces temblorosas de mujeres llamando a su madre por su nombre para que se calmara. Eran demasiados gritos desgarradores, preocupados. Los ojos de Scott se cernieron sobre el cuarto, pero la sirvienta le tomó de los hombros y le detuvo._

_—Quédese con sus hermanos joven Scott…— pidió la señorita con una voz tambaleante y una sonrisa rota, una helada y fría que jamás olvidaría._

_La vista del pequeño fue a donde sus hermanos ocultaban el rostro bajo una persona desconocida y temblaban tenuemente lloriqueando con temor. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y elevó una sonrisa convaleciente al ver a los cobardes de sus hermanos mostrándose como gallinas frente a una completa extraña. Sabía qué pasaba… era su hermanito, ya estaba allí. _

_— ¿Quedarme…? ¿Por qué? Yo… yo soy bastante grande, Mamá me lo dijo… yo podré ver a mi hermanito ¡Yo lo cargaré para Papá! Esos mocosos no podrán y Mamá estará débil por unas semanas, es mi misión cuidar a Arthur y a mi madre._

_—Pequ-eño…—le miró con profunda tristeza la mujer, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron al rostro del pelirrojo que pestañeó confundido._

_Debía ser algo realmente hermoso el nacimiento para que una sirvienta que ha estado allí por tan sólo unos meses se encariñara. El niño no quería seguir discutiendo, quería sonreírle a su madre con confianza y apretarle la mano como le dijo su padre que lo hiciera, que fuera valiente… ser tan valiente como para soportarlo todo._

_Todo. No destrozarte por nada, no llorar y proteger a sus hermanos._

_"¡Wow, eres valiente Scott! ¡Papá está realmente orgulloso de ti!"_

_La mano fría de su madre recibió la suya, las doctoras estaban detrás tratando de quitar al bebé de entre unas mantas manchadas en carmín, el sudor frío recorría la cabellera de su madre y parte de su frente. El escocés sonrió, se veía satisfecha con una pequeña sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, batallando una guerra que al final terminó, victoriosa. _

_Lo vio cuando una de las enfermeras sostenía al bebé. Miró a su madre y presionó su mano animándole a abrir los ojos para que viera al pequeño que pataleaba ligeramente, de cabellos rubios, unas cejas un tanto gruesas y unos ojos verdes como los de su madre. Un integrante más a la viva familia. _

_Las enfermeras agachaban los ojos mientras el pequeño llamaba a su mamá. La llamó tanto…por tanto tiempo sin cansarse, siendo abrumadoramente fuerte. Nadie se atrevía a decirle qué había pasado realmente con su madre al valiente niño._

_— ¿Qué pasa Mamá? ¿Muy cansada? No importa, yo lo cuidaré por ahora…_

_"Estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu madre, Scotty." _

_Scotty no temía ni estaba cansado, no podía tener sueño, arropaba a su madre, estaba tan helada y fría. Percibió ruido en la calle y afiló su mirada sobre la ventana. La armada venía._

_Ccorrió a abrir la puerta, de seguro era su padre. Sus hermanos junto a las sirvientas se encontraban en el cuarto de atrás junto al bebé. Primero le abriría la puerta a papá y luego le traería al pequeño Arthur, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera venía con ellos… que ahora un sujeto alto con una mueca torcida hacia abajo y un corte en la parte superior de la nariz lo apartaba con brusquedad. _

_Trató de detenerlos a palabras, hacían como si el muchacho ni siquiera existía mientras hablaban de cargar a la mujer fuera de la casa para una purificación y entregarla al "tiempo". Aquel hecho incendió el temperamento del chico. ¿Qué se creían esos malditos cabrones? No, no lo harían, no dejaría que se la llevaran. ¿Qué dirían de él? ¿Qué pensaría Papá? ¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría Mamá?_

_— ¡Apártense de ella maldita sea! —gruñó al ver que no le hacían caso, sosteniendo una navaja sobre sus manos poniéndose delante de su madre. — ¡Se lo prometí a mi padre, yo la cuidaré hasta que él llegue! ¡Sólo está cansada… sólo eso! ¡Si se atreven a tocarla los mataré! —los ojos del pelirrojo se afilaron desesperado, eran muchos más que él, mucho más grandes y experimentados._

_Pero lo prometió…ser muy, muy valiente._

_— ¿No lo sabes, eh? Está muerta, apártate niño._

_Y así… estarían muy orgullosos de él. Y serían una gran familia._

_— ¿Eh…?—las manos temblando sutilmente, los ojos abriéndose. Mentira… es una broma para provocarlo._

_—Ella murió… pequeño, una sirvienta lo informó, murió al dar a luz._

_El menor dio un paso atrás, mientras un hombre tomaba entre sábanas a su madre que no respondía, no suspiraba, no sonreía, no le besaba la frente, no lo retaba por molestar a sus hermanos cruelmente. Ser valiente le está doliendo… duele mucho, demasiado, la garganta le duele y los ojos se sienten extraños ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde quedó su valentía cuando sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas? Cuando empezó a gritar el nombre de su madre. _

_Era… una mentira, su padre volvería, su madre estaba durmiendo, Arthur enredaría sus pequeños dedos en su índice y lo cargaría a escondidas para que los mocosos no se rieran de él, luego, lo volvería a dejar a la cuna junto al cuarto de sus padres. _

_Pero no… las cosas fueron diferentes, Mamá ya no estaría para él, ella nunca volvió, el tiempo se la llevó de manera demasiado cruel, no había cuerda para ese reloj. Ya nadie estaría orgulloso, nadie esperaría que fuera valiente… ni siquiera una sonrisa de vuelta a casa, ya que unas cuantas semanas más se le informaría que su padre fue atacado por traidores en la expedición. No había nada más de ellos, no había más familia, no había más sonrisas, sólo quedaba en él un niño que se volvió sumamente frío y esquivo, serio, sumamente cruel o más bien racional. _

_Se convirtió en el monstruo de cabello rojo, a quien no le importaba nada con tal de poder salvar a quien desea hacerlo. Sus hermanos y el Reino serían su vida.__»_

El escocés suspiró ante el recuerdo y una risa estúpida surcó sus labios. Recordó el cómo tuvo que ser poco menos que el niñero de Alfred. Eso después de que al cuarto mes de vida, el bebé, su hermano, el que había nacido con una extraña marca que no coincidía con la esperada, falleciera.

¿Por qué murió su madre? ¿Por qué se esmeró en cuidar a ese monstruo? Él mató a su madre, ese niño estaba maldito…lo supo con su última mirada en vida cargada en ponzoña, y el otro Arthur Kirkland, el que ahora debía rebozarse en su fortuna con el Rey también debía de estarlo. Estar maldito…

Deseaba matarlo. Deseaba sentir que hizo algo al respecto, que no fue en vano que murieran sus padres.

—Scott…

—No te preocupes, Dylan, no ha tocado al Rey ni a alguien de la familia, no me importa.

—Claro, y yo soy Cenicienta. —ironizó con una risa media, Scott dio una sonrisa algo estremecedora y diabólica.

—Al cuarto mes desaparecerá de este Reino, yo… Alfred, y todo el consejo lo sabemos. Los viejos saben que Alfred está permitiéndose algo realmente estúpido, un capricho que no durará más que un par de meses.

— ¿Y si sigue aquí para ese entonces?

—Bueno…si eso pasa…—agachó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa que daba escalofríos. —El dragón escarlata lo matará.

**~ ººº ~**

Alfred estaba vivo. En un momento de su alucinante travesía en aquel extraño mundo de sueños el mayor decidió escoger que él, Alfred F. Jones, era real; que existía de cierta manera en algún mundo, en algún pensamiento, en algún suspiro o en un nostálgico recuerdo, que, incluso a pesar de ser una mera figura creada por su subconsciente era lo más nítido que jamás sintió. A él no parecía opacarlo nada, era un cielo azul profundo de tiempo calido en el cual ni la más profunda nube podría sofocarlo. Arthur era torrencial, era una tormenta oscura y lúgubre, era descontrolado y nada calmo, era inseguro y poco necesario, pero los dos, juntos, creaban un paisaje hermoso, un edén azulino en el que llovizna cristal de colores.

Estaban en la habitación real, Alfred tomaba la cintura de su Reina mientras éste hacía que leí un libro e ignoraba la aberrante atracción que sentía al notar como los labios del Rey se posaban cariñosamente en su cuello. Era magnético, era seducción misma mezclada con el empalagoso arte de amar.

La confianza con ese otro se fortalecía en Kirkland, incluso le había revelado las marcas que se formaban en su piel. El Rey las miró con fascinación la primera vez, posando sus labios suavemente en éstas, provocando un toque fugaz que le estremeció hasta lo más bajo de su espina dorsal. Un "choque de magia" atinó a llamarle el monarca de espadas, las magias calzan perfectamente y crean atracción, encajan, forman colores y sensaciones, unas tan placenteras que el mayor confundía reiteradamente con libido sexual que enmascaraba tratando de no chocar en actividades con Jones.

Alfred se sintió un poco ignorado tiempo después, bueno, un poco más que siempre, ya que su Reina aún era un cristal frío e impenetrable, un diamante extremadamente rígido y duro de romper. Posó nuevamente sus manos sobre la cadera mientras su peso era soportado por una cantidad sorprendente de almohadones en la cabecera del nido real.

— ¿En qué piensa mi Reina? ¿Los preparativos de la boda quizás? Aún nos queda medio mes antes de pensar en eso. —pasó las manos con picardía sosteniendo el cuello para deslizarse suavemente al mentón y girar su rostro para dejar un demoledor beso en la mejilla inglesa.

—Estúpido…—susurró suavemente dejando caer su cuerpo sólo un poco sobre los brazos de Alfred mientras entrecerraba los ojos absorto en todo tipo de emociones homogéneas. Emociones que tenían que ver con el amor y la pasión.

— ¿Piensas en tu sueño? —preguntó con suavidad, acunando más a su Reina sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Eh?

—En este sueño, Arthur Kirkland. Tu mundo es un sueño para mí, por lo tanto, el mío lo es para ti. ¿Piensas en tu sueño? ¿O piensas en el mío? ¿Quieres regresar…Reina? —el menor hundió la cabeza en el hombro del inglés, opacando su voz titilante e intentando evitar el egoísmo y la posesión que sentía hacia Arthur.

—Yo…no pensaba en nada de eso. —Tenía que desviar el tema, ni él mismo quería pensar en esas cosas. —Pensaba… en que hoy…fue un día difícil en mi familia, estuve a punto de morir por razones que los médicos no supieron explicar.

Alfred reaccionó ante las palabras, levantó la cabeza y cambió de postura suavemente. Ya no era el chico enamorado y elegante, de nuevo era aquel Rey maduro y serio que se presentaba ante los consejos y en las juntas, incluso ante los discursos reales para los ciudadanos del Reino. Repasó con la mirada al inglés hasta llegar a sus ojos y enervar un poco su sonrisa.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Esa sonrisa? No te daré nada del puto protocolo, Jones. —frunció el ceño, serio. Muy, muy serio. Su culo no es algo de lo que hable a ligeras.

—Ya sé porque un zorro te odi… le agradas poco. —confesó.

— ¿Zorro?

—Sólo olvídalo, hablaré con él, tengo ciertos encantos.

— ¿Me estás engañando bastardo? ¿Tiene más cejas que yo verdad? —lo decía con ironía, desprendía burla, pero… muy en el fondo quizás lo decía en serio.

— ¿Tenemos…algo…? ¿Insinúas-afirmas con tu deliciosa boca que tenemos algo mi hermosa Reina? —le rió con una carcajada seductora llevando sus manos suavemente debajo de la camisa, Arthur se sonrojó bruscamente sin no antes afilar sus ojos y mirarlo con severo desprecio.

El monarca pensó que era mejor idea sentar cabeza y retirar sus armadas llenas de galanterías y obsequios por hoy de tan bello tesoro, pero era un idiota en cuanto a su Reina, así que volvía a arribar en sus tierras y conquistar el centro, donde el mapa marcaba la cruz.

Su corazón.

Kirkland en tanto, se hizo para atrás y luego se impulsó hacia adelante para deshacerse del agarre. Cuando el Rey quiso volver a obtener a su presa el mayor apuntó el libro contra él. El Rey sólo rió, retrocediendo con una carcajada suave y arreglándose un poco la corbata apreciando un reloj que nunca se separaba de sus ropas.

Arthur aún le miraba por si intentaba algo, pero el Rey serenó los ojos, tanto como si pareciera que tenía sueño; perdían brillo, la sonrisa desaparecía y su respirar era más ligero, hasta el punto de parecer inexistente. El inglés le movió el hombro para que reaccionara, lo hizo algo pesado para menear la cabeza y sonreírle al muchacho a pesar de que parecía estar forzándose, hace dos días que lo ve así. Jones es alguien muy ocupado, quizás debería descansar… pero todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba en acosar al inglés.

Y eso… le gustaba a Arthur. Quizás más de lo que quiso permitir en un principio.

— ¿Sucede algo Alfred?

El menor bajó la vista, y volvió a enarcar las cejas seductoramente.

—Sólo quería ver tu lindo rostro preocupado por mí, Reina…—le guiñó el ojo y recobró las fuerzas besándole la frente y escapando hacia la junta hábilmente antes de cerrar la puerta para que no le llegara un libro volador que arrancaba cabezas reales.

Ese Rey era un… imbécil. Uno de esos que ya no quedan… uno de los que ama hasta que ya no puede más.

Arthur kirkland se sumergió en los almohadones repasando la pregunta del menor. ¿Realmente quería volver? O quizás… seguir viviendo su sueño.

**~ ººº ~**

Francis cantaba sus melodramas al mundo, más bien, a los pobres y desgraciados sirvientes que lo escoltaban en el carruaje mientras le coqueteaba a uno de los mayordomos para pasar sus penas. Todos los ciudadanos de Reino de Diamantes agradecían que su pequeña Reina no tuviera dramas grandes por la actitud que consolidaba el Rey, además, Lily aún es muy pequeña para pensar en algo raro con el atrevido muchacho y éste por su parte veía a la chica como compañera de trono y una bella princesita nada más. Quizás, con el pasar de los años las cosas cambiaran, el amor en la corona a veces era más simbólico que real, pero claro, ese hecho no lo estaban llevando a cabo muy bien el Rey de Espadas y su futura Reina.

Francis mordió con fuerza un pañuelo con el estampado de Diamantes en uno de los bordes. ¿Por qué ese Rey obeso tenía que conseguir a tan hermosa Reina? Odiaba que le viera primero, ahora, cada vez que aplica sus encantos contra el muchacho de cejas gruesas lo repele con un libro volador sin siquiera pensar en la eminencia a la que está cruelmente golpeando hasta que interviene Alfred ¡Riéndose de él! y haciendo como si detiene la pelea cuando Francis sabe muy bien que dejaría al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas arrojarle hasta la cómoda y las vajillas de porcelana si se diera la oportunidad.

Suspiró. Cruel, cruel amor. Una daga de veneno no eran nada empuñadas contra su corazón al rechazo que sufre por esa cejonidad. Todos los que le han gustado escapan de sus manos.

Llora al claro de luna que funde sus miserias. Se cachetea, tiene que ser rudo y masculino. Revisa en un espejo si no se le ha dañado el cutis por el ambiente seco. Francis es alguien que ama con pasión exuberante, pero nadie le deja demostrarlo, no es sólo una bestia sexual como todo el mundo piensa que es. Pestañea un poco, y de su mente escapa la futura Reina y llega otro chico… otro que arde en un abismo donde no llega la luz de un mañana vanamente esperanzador.

_« La sonrisa se cuela en sus pensamientos, tal vez se lo imagina. No, no es eso… sabe que es real, que ese chico tímido está allí, rozando sus dedos contra los suyos, alborotándolo. Es un relámpago, un picoteo suave, un estremecimiento como el que sietes al cobijarte en la cálida chimenea luego de sumergirte en una lluvia repentina que te dejó empapado Es el gusto del primer y verdadero amor, no de una aventura pasajera, no de un estremecimiento de cuerpos desnudos danzantes en un claro. Era magia absoluta aquello que llamaban amor. _

_Y Francis permaneció con los ojos cerrados, para que ese chico tímido siguiera llamándolo aunque no fuera por su nombre, siguiera tratando de despertarlo. Lo hace suavemente y los ojos del hermano de Alfred le saludan como si estuviera destinado a hacerlo. Francis lo supo cuando lo vio, que aquellos labios, aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos era los que deseaba tener cada vez que sus luceros se cerraran en la noche y se abrieran con el despertar del astro dorado. _

_—Bonjour, mon amour. —sonríe sutilmente, con una risa coqueta y atrevida, para hacerle creer a su Matty que está bromeando…_

_Aunque no lo está. Nunca lo está… no con él. El menor se sonroja y se hunde un poco en sí mismo._

_— ¿Alguna vez has amado tan profundamente que pareciera que te destruyes, Matthy?_

_— ¿A qué viene eso, Rey Francis?_

_—Francis está bien. —Le sonríe sutilmente._

_—Fra-Francis…Rey… lo lamento, no puedo. —se disculpa susurrando mientras trata de desviar el tema, está encantadamente confundido._

_El tímido chico vuelve a la pregunta previa y niega con la cabeza._

_—Ojalá nunca lo hagas pequeño…—se levanta con una sonrisa mientras le revuelve los cabellos con una expresión amarga en su rostro, una tan atípica y desoladora en tan esplendoroso gobernante, agacha la cabeza y, en un juego un tanto masoquista, roza sus dedos otra vez contra los de Matthew._

_Si Francis Bonnefoy se hubiera volteado una vez más, lo hubiera visto… hubiera visto como el menor trató de retener el contacto con una mirada, una de esas que siempre oculta, que nunca se atreve a mostrar, pero su amor es un rayo de luna, una ilusión que no se materializara. No pueden ir en contra de las reglas, un Rey puede, en efecto, mantener una relación que sea de bajo perfil en matrimonio, pero jamás ha de ser alguien de un Reino contrario… eso sería…_

_Traición. Sería desnivelar el balance que tienen los Reinos, un balance que ni los Joker tienen permitido romper. Es más, ellos lo mantienen al no tener patria ni reino, ni siquiera preferencias._

_Para Francis el amor es doloroso y trágico. El verdadero amor es el que podría esperar por siempre, el que podría velar por tu bienestar por toda una eternidad… es aquel, que aunque nunca tengas, siempre valorarás en tu caja de recuerdos, dándole cuerda a tu corazón para que no se destruya, alimentándolo de la felicidad del otro aunque sea a la costa de la tuya.__»_

Francis desvía la mirada y da una sonrisa a su sirviente que le mira preocupado. Ve el boscaje, se relaja en un suspiro enamorado, pero no lo suficiente para no notar el casi imperceptible cambio de aire. Frunce el ceño y le dice a sus carruajes que le dejen allí, cercano a un bosque perfecto para un pequeño asentamiento. Al principio se niegan, pero la autoridad real es inquebrantable, no les quedaba más que esperar al Rey.

Francis se acerca sutilmente, el olor a pólvora impregna los árboles y el aire, también las cenizas dejadas de una fogata oculta entre la tierra con un poco de agua. Francis no quiere comprobarlo, pero lo hace, allí está, el sonido vacilante de los caballos en dirección al Reino de Espadas, el último estandarte que alcanzó a ver difuminado era el del Reino de Trébol, apretó la mandíbula, no podía creerlo… ¿En serio el maldito de Iván no se cansaba y se aprovecharía del estado del Rey de Espadas para invadir?

Necesitaba decírselo al Rey… necesitaba decirle que ya era tiempo de soltar a Arthur Kirkland.

**~ ººº ~**

Alfred flotaba en su hermoso y colorido mundo mientras Scott le miraba como tratando de mantener una sonrisa y Arthur… Arthur estaba literalmente amarrado a una silla con una mordaza para no interferir y romper los trajes que confeccionaron las costureras reales para él. En cuanto a Scott, él daba su "hermosa" opinión que consistía en criticarlos todos y diciendo una que otra desvirtuad de Arthur para que los trajes no le quedaran.

— ¿Qué tal éste, Scotty? —mostró un traje elegante de color azul rey a juego con ondas al final, una camisa holgada y con finos detalles en mangas y cuello. Además, como accesorio extra, una gran corona con incrustados.

— ¿Semejante palito que tiene como futura Reina, y con esa corona? —se reía mientras miraba al británico.- He visto agujas más gruesas y masculinas que su inocente virgencilla. Se le caerá la cabeza su majestad, tenga piedad con él.

Oh god, oh god, el inglés quería matarlo, como lo odiaba. Su primer decreto cuando se convirtiera en Reina iba a ser que ese puto escocés lleve un vestido maraco de color rosado Barbie exploradora. Lo más gay que se imagine, un traje de sirviente hasta con ligas a ver si le gusta al desgraciado.

El escocés sintió la mirada venenosa sobre la suya y sonrió con más cinismo, encantado por el odio mutuo que se tenían, no había algo más hermoso y perfecto que odiar y ser correspondido. Libros hablaran de su apasionado odio, y claro, el final será con el escocés victorioso llorando con melodrama falso en el funeral de ese chiquillo. Sonrió otra vez, sacando un traje más…

— ¿Y este su majestad?- señaló.- Este creo que es "apto" para su Reina…

Arthur miró al Rey acercándose a la prenda examinando la suave textura que parecía cosquillearle los dedos, y cuando la mostró hacia Arthur el rostro se le desfiguró dentro de lo que era posible mostrar tan amarrado a la silla, cortesía del pelirrojo, claro está.

¿Quién? ¿Quién? Quién para condenarlo a la hoguera cuando fuera Reina lo hizo… Los ojos del escocés brillaron en los suyos y una deliciosa risa brotó de sus labios.

—Mmmh… no sé, creo que ese atrevido escote y el corsé con vuelitos violetas es algo femenino para mi Reina. —dudaba el Rey. Arthur suspiró agradecido que de una buena vez el menor fuera racional y tuviera sentido común.

Scott Kirkland sonrió, no dispuesto a la derrota.

—Eso quieren hacerle creer su majestad, estos son trajes únicos de Reinas, mire esa caída, Arthur es delgado, pero con el corte de princesa acampanado al final… esos zapatos a juegos… la aguja que tiene como pareja se verá di-vi-no en ese traje, definitivamente ese debe llevar Arthur como Reina. —Scott sintió que se quemaba al usar la palabra divino, pero… valía la pena.

Oh vaya que la valía, esa cara contrayéndose de dolor era el elixir de los dioses… se rió entre dientes, definitivamente valía la pena. Seguiría con la tortura, pero una llamada a la puerta lo hizo salir al rato después.

Alfred se quedó con Arthur, siempre… siempre se querría quedar con él.

**~ ººº ~**

La verdad, todo era un error. Por más cuento de hadas que parezca, es un simple error que Arthur Kirkland esté allí. Como Scott siempre lo decía: "es un capricho mal consentido del Rey a quien nadie puede discutir, sólo una Reina, la cual, hasta el momento no existe".

El pelirrojo fue quien atendió a Francis después de lo días de camino apresurado. Era extraño que semejante criatura tan estilizada con su apariencia al vestir estuviera en aquellas condiciones, para nada decadentes claro está, pero agitado y con los cabellos revueltos mientras sus hombres lo acompañaban notablemente cansados. Scott alzó los dedos al aire y unas sirvientas traían diferentes líquidos para los soldados, escuderos, mayordomos y a la eminencia de Diamantes que se presentaba.

— ¿De qué viene Rey de Diamantes? ¿De alguna valiente odisea en mantos creados de ríos cristalinos? —Scott sonrió, lo que quiso decir en realidad fue tácitamente: "¿Tuviste una orgia con tres caballos y cuatro mujeres, verdad?" Por desgracia, aunque a solas pudiera hablarle de otra manera, cuando estaba frente de Alfred y Francis en público, así constara de una persona, las cosas cambiaban.

—Iván…—susurró con la voz jadeante el rubio de melena. — ¡El Rey de tréboles se dio cuenta del estado de Alfred! ¡Quiere atacar el Reino!

El escocés abrió los ojos con sutileza. Luego apretó la mandíbula y su mirada cernió de forma asesina sobre la parte superior del castillo donde debía estar el monstruo de ojos jade y su majestad.

Ya basta de entupidas sonrisas y soportar las niñerías de la corona a la que sirve, haría lo que tiene que hacer para proteger lo que le es valioso. Lo que fuera.

**~ ººº ~**

Alfred había sido llamado fuera del cuarto segundos después. Desató a Kirkland de la silla y se rió suavemente cerca de su oído. Arthur quiso protestar, golpearlo y dejarle en claro que no quería ese puto vestido ni ningún otro, pero de su boca jamás salieron las palabras "no quiero casarme contigo".

La aseveración en su cabeza le produjo un tortuoso letargo interno, uno que evocaba hasta su pecho, presionándolo, causándole un calor extraño al sólo sentir la sonrisa de Alfred en sus recuerdos, los besos… esos que él buscó sin palabras ni rituales desde que lo besó aquella noche en la fiesta. Desde que quiso sonreír cuando vio el profundo color carmín de la joya que le regaló su Rey… su Rey… o algo parecido. Sueño o realidad, ahora para Kirkland aquello depende de la intensidad de lo experimentado.

El anglosajón podía asegurarlo, nunca vivió algo más intenso que la mirada azulada contra la suya, nunca vivió algo tan estremecedor como el roce de sus pieles y los besos sumergidos en su rostro, en su cuello… incluso cuando Jones se inclinaba y besaba su mano junto con aquel pequeño cosquilleo que aún seguía allí después de que el menor ya se hubiera apartado e inevitablemente, su mano llega hasta donde sumergió el beso ¿Tratando de qué? ¿Qué pensaba con ello? Quizás, que aquella sensación y el calor fino quedara impregnado por siempre en su piel, que el olor masculino y tan típico de él se confundiera con un jardín de rosas, uno inmenso en donde estuvieran los dos.

Y… sonreía, luego, se mordía los labios con rabia, no supo cuando cayó ante él, cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y sus brazos se extendieran abiertos por aquel nuevo sentimiento desbordante y lujurioso, pasional, estremecedor como ninguno. Creía que podría vivir unos mil años más sólo con escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel rubio. Nunca imaginó su tendencia sexual descubierta de aquella manera, o quizás, se encantó de algo más. Quizás un hechizo… tan ácido y afrodisíaco que le recorre todo el cuerpo hasta agolpar su corazón, ojalá durara toda una eternidad.

Se relaja un minuto sobre las innumerables almohadas. Ve la marca, la marca que se está consolidando en él, siente fluir una sensación extraña cuando la mira, quizás es eso a lo que llaman magia. Se acopla a este mundo… pertenece a este mundo. Lo hace…

—Pertenezco a…—quiere repetir mientras sonríe, pero es detenido por una visita.

—Perdón por interrumpir, su futura majestad. —Arthur voltea, la voz ronca se cuela dentro de la habitación, pero el inglés no ve nada, de pronto, sin previo aviso, las luces se han apagado.

Siente un aumento de la frecuencia al respirar y el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido, tanto que cree que pronto se le incrustará en las costillas. Se afirma en las sábanas y busca alguna sombra que se acerque.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, tenga calma… soy yo…—Scott salió de entre las sombras sonriendo de manera relajada, tan calmada… que estremecería a cualquiera, como si fuera la tranquilidad de un psicópata al matar a su víctima.

Arthur rió un momento, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo aunque su risa era más bien desesperada y llena de desconfianza.

— ¿Lo sabes Arthur? Matar a un rehén custodiado y protegido por el Rey es algo… grave.

El menor tiembla ante la voz enferma que usa. Nuevamente lo busca con la vista y no lo ve. Como un demonio sacado de sus más horrendas pesadillas, es a este punto en que lo aceptaba completamente: prefería a su Scott, al de su mundo.

— ¿A qué viene eso Scott?

—Atentar contra la vida del Rey es incluso peor…

— ¿Eh?

—Aunque se considere traición, si la futura Reina no se retira al cuarto mes después de consolidar el casamiento, yo mataré a Arthur kirkland, sucesor al trono y elegido por la marca que concede el tiempo… lo haré. La verdad… siempre me ha resultado inusualmente fácil tratar de matarte, siempre estás tan desprotegido… siempre eres tan dependiente del Rey.

—Scott… sé que no te simpatizo pero… ¿Esto? —sonrió con prepotencia, o tratando de mantener la voz en ese caudal. El escocés tenía una abrumadora ventaja…

Y era verdad, sería tan fácil matarlo… y hacerlo despertar de ese sueño, al lado de Tio Drek, lejos de Alfred… del Reino, de todo. Lejos del lugar donde creyó encajar un poco.

— ¿Esto? ¿Te parece divertido? Tienes que desaparecer Arthur, no encajas… tanto así que estás matando a Alfred.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué el amor y las putas hadas te mantienen aquí? — la sonrisa se hizo más cínica, más déspota, Arthur apretó los dientes tratando de no verse débil y bajar la vista de esos ojos gélidos. —La única razón por la que sigues aquí es por la magia de Alfred… controlando el tiempo de las dimensiones de tal forma… en que puedas mantener aquí… pero… necesita un exceso de magia querido Arthur. Si sigue así… para el cuarto mes y algo él morirá. Lo matarás…y aún así él te mantiene en este mundo… incluso sabiendo que si descubren que está débil alguno de los reinos podría atacarlo. ¿Qué se siente arruinar su vida…?

Las palabras son chocantes, calan dentro… destrozan tan dentro que duele. Siente que tiembla, pero aprieta la boca y no encuentra palabras, no sabe como defenderse si esa es la verdad.

—Y-Yo…. yo nunca quise…

—Cuatro meses. —soltó con rigidez. —A la segunda noche después de la ceremonia que te convertirá en Reina… búscame. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu mundo. Si para el día citado no estás, no dudaré en matarte. Aunque le digas a Alfred que te proteja… aunque me encierren, mataré a todos con tal de proteger el Reino…

Las palabras se detuvieron después de aquella advertencia, Scott salió un poco después, relajado, como si nunca hubiera entrado con aquel odio e instinto asesino a la pieza del inglés, con una frialdad extrema. Ahora, en cambio, se mostraba sereno, conversando con un desplante solemne con el guardia que resguardaba la habitación de la futura Reina, como si nunca hubiera puesto esa voz asesina que le heló los huesos.

Arthur se cerró en sí mismo, en sus pensamientos, en su mente que lo destrozaba, en la culpa de estar matando lentamente a Jones… al único que lo amó de aquella manera. No podía aguantarlo, terminó llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes. La aflicción lo sumerge, siente el pecho apretarle con desesperación, pero no como antes, ya nada es agradable ni hay calidez.

Arthur había tomado una decisión: la de amar… a la costa de su propia felicidad.

* * *

**Último capítulo:** Legalmente Reina.

* * *

El siguiente es el último, hay lemon, lo aviso de antemano, espero que se hayan divertido con este fic, ya está llegando a su final, y bueno, siento si el capítulo no era en exceso bueno, pero era necesario para el avance de la historia…

Cualquier opinión, crítica o felicitación es bien recibida. Muchas gracias por todo y tengan un sexy día.


End file.
